The Best Damn Thing
by Scardie Kat
Summary: A one night stand turns into chaos for Dean Winchester, when the girl turns out to be a little more than he bargained for. Aly turns into trouble for the Winchesters, and other aquaintances
1. Early Morning

The Best Damn Thing

This popped into my head one day, and I just had to get it out. I'm not sure where it's goin' but I plan to play with it a little bit!!! It's set in the third season...so it's all up to the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter One: Early Morning

Aly slid off the hard hotel mattress, slinging to the sheet wrapped around her slim body. In the dimly lit room she searched for her clothes. Last night seemed like a blur, and there was no way she was going to remember where she lost her top, or her jeans. Stumbling over one of her boot, Aly landed on the floor with a soft thud, thanks to the pile of clothes at the edge of the bed. She winced, thinking the noise would wake up he guy on the bed. She wanted to make this quick and easy with no awkward morning after talks. She was an old fashioned kind of girl, if you had a one night stand, there was no reason to see them in the morning. She lifted her head up over the edge of the bed, expecting to see him waking up, but thankfully he was a heavy sleeper.

Pushing herself up as best she could with armfuls of clothes, Aly padded to the bathroom. Closing the door first, so there would be no light, she got dressed. She was in so much trouble. In about four hours she had to be in Duluth, Minnesota, and that was nearly a six hour drive from this run down little town she had ended up in. She jumped a little to get her jeans back on. 'Tight jeans do nothing for woman, men need to stop designing clothes.' Aly thought to herself, before she heard a noise come from the main room. 'Well, maybe they're not all bad.' Aly smirked at the thought of last nights events.

888888

Dean cursed quietly to himself. He kicked the silver gun he had in his jacket across the room, it landing next to the night table. He tried to be quiet, hoping the girl in the bathroom didn't think anything of the noise. Usually he was good at sneaking out, but today it just felt like a burden. He was still a little drunk, and it wasn't even morning yet. He was surprised this girl was up already. He had waited until she was in the bathroom before getting out of bed, and beginning the search for his clothes.

He heard the faucet turn on, and froze. He couldn't get caught sneaking out on her. Dean wasn't really the cuddling type, and he had no idea what kind of girl he had picked up last night. Quickly he grabbed his T-shirt, pulling it over his head. All he needed was his shoes and other shirt. Suddenly the thought of wearing a t-shirt with a button down one over, seemed like the stupidest idea he'd ever had. After getting his shoes on and putting his gun back in his jacket pocket, Dean headed for the door. 'Faster than usually.' Dean smirked into the glow of early morning.

"Well, this is awkward." Dean cringed, turning to see the woman from last night standing in the bathroom door. She was fully clothed and her makeup reapplied, now he new why he'd left with her. "I mean, leaving together kind of defeats the purpose of sneaking around in the first place." Aly joked, smiling at him. She pulled her duffle bag over her shoulder. Looking at him, it reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights. Obviously he didn't get caught sneaking out on one night stands too often.

"I've got to meet up with my brother. We're getting an early start out of here." Dean said, pointing out the open door absently, trying not to seem too surprised. He couldn't believe she was okay with him leaving, and even more surprised that she tried to sneak out on him first.

"Yeah, I've gotta get to Duluth in a couple hours. My sister is expecting me there." Aly said. She stopped, knowing that she shouldn't even have told him that. She shock her head, blinking away her confusion. She remembered last night at the bar, he had seemed amazing. He was funny, and was definitely only interested in a one night thing. Aly laughed as she approached the door. "Well, it was fun..." She let her words hang out there, she nervously bit her lower lip. She couldn't remember his name. 'Oh yeah, this is why I avoid seeing them in the morning.' Aly reminded herself.

"Dean," He told her, knowing their introduction last night were lost on the many beers and few shots they had.

"Aly," She said, pulling at the duffle bag's strap that fell off her shoulder. "Well, might see ya around, Dean." Aly smiled, putting an emphasis on his name. She squeezed passed him and into the parking lot of her motel.

"Kind of defeats last night, doesn't it." He said, giving her one of his signature smirks. Aly smiled back at him. There was something about him, something that she just couldn't get over. He seemed so confident, and annoyingly full of himself at the bar, but when they go back to the motel, something changed.

Aly casually threw her bag in the back seat of her '69 Camaro. Dean glanced inside her car, he was almost amazed that she had a classic car like that. Then again she was unlike any other girl he'd met, at least recently. She wasn't the cheap, easy girl that he usually ended up with after a night of drinking. Aly smiled again, walking into the office of the motel. Dean turned to watch her, but quickly looked back into the car. There barely visible from under the jacket in the passenger seat was a gun, much like the one he had in his pocket.

"Goodbye, Dean." Aly said as she approached her car.

"What's that for?" Dean asked motioning to the passenger seat. Aly leaned against the passenger door, playing dumb.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about. I mean, usually people use jackets for cold weather, or rain." Aly smiled confident. When dealing with men, she knew that playing dumb was the easiest way to distract them.

"You're such a smartass." Dean smirked. Aly just gave him a cheeky smile. 'Works like a charm.' Aly thought, but she let her guard down too soon, "I mean, what's the gun for?"

"The gun?" Aly had to think fast, "Look at the kind of world we live in today. A hot girl like me, I need some sort of protection." Aly smiled. She wasn't lying, but she also wasn't telling the whole truth. She just met the guy why would she spill her heart out to a complete stranger.

"Right, protection from all of those drunken men that can't wait to take advantage of you." Dean shifted. He shouldn't have brought it up. A lot of people carried guns now. He had just jumped to conclusions.

"Yeah, you're lucky I like you so much." Aly said with raised eyebrows as if contemplating what would have happened if she'd hadn't liked him. "Hey, out of curiosity, what's your last name?" Aly asked him as she leaned across the hood of her car, looking at him expectantly. She knew that he was probably going to lie, but it wouldn't hurt.

"Winchester," Dean said before he could really think. He had just gotten so caught up in his own thoughts, and the fact that he was so comfortable around Aly, that he just wasn't thinking about her question.

Aly let out a small laugh, "That explains it. Something was so familiar, it was your eyes. They're just like John's." Aly shook her head slowly. Pulling open her door.

"Wait, you knew my dad?" Dean was shocked. This girl was full of surprises.

"Yeah, he was friends with my dad, well before he died. I hadn't seen him in years. But I remembered when he use to come around our place in Nebraska." Aly told him, surprised that he hadn't put together the pieces. He had to know her mother, then again John wasn't exactly on great terms with her mother in the end.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked her. Aly just nodded, she wasn't going to voice it. He thought for a second. Aly could see that he was beginning to put everything together. "God, please tell me you're not a Harvelle."

Aly watched the look of pure terror spread across his face. She knew that that could only mean one thing, "Let me guess, you've met the ever charming and charismatic Mother of mine." Aly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've met her." Dean rolled his eyes, and backed away from the car. He was dead if Ellen found out about this. He knew she was too good to be true.

Aly noticed his actions, "Oh the affect Ellen Harvelle has on men. It was nice meeting you Dean." Aly said with just a hint of sadness. She had actually like this guy. It was just too bad he had already sworn off Harvelle woman.

* * *

I'm gonna say this now...I might not update on this very much, mostly because I have another story going, and school's startin' up soon!! But I would still love to hear what you have to say about it!!!! REVIEWS!!!! YAY!!! 


	2. Cat Fights

Chapter Two: Cat Fights

Dean cautiously got out of the Impala. He knew Ellen was still staying with Bobby, at least until she got another place of her own. He didn't know if he could face her without thinking, or bringing up Aly. Sam watched his brother stare at the house. "Dude, I still can't believe you slept with Jo's sister. Ellen is going to kill you if she finds out." Sam laughed as he walked up the porch steps. Dean didn't follow him he just stood near the Impala. Something wasn't right.

Dean tried to shake the feeling, but as he got closer to the porch he spotted a familiar car parked to the side of the house. A Camaro. Sam noticed his stare, and stepped down to see what he was looking at. Sam turned to his brother with an amused smile, Dean on the other hand had a look of pure shock. They moved to the door, but were stopped at the sounds of yelling.

888888

"Don't even think about leaving this house!" Ellen's voice rang through Bobby's living room. "Tell me where the hell you've been all these years? You told me you were in college." Aly was leaning lazily against one of the walls. Her expression was one of amusement.

"I lied, Mom." Aly said sarcastically rolling herself off the wall. She knew that was what her mother wanted to hear, and there was no talking to an angry Ellen.

"You went hunting didn't you?" Ellen took two steps toward her daughter. Aly didn't flinch. She knew her mother was just trying to scare her, and she was going to let that happen anymore. "Alison, you know I don't want you girls out there by yourselves, or at all. How dare you walk out on me and your sister like that just to hunt. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Well I didn't!" Aly said finally letting her mother's words affect her. "Dad was a hunter, Mom. A damn good one too. You think I don't remember, but I do. I was old enough to remember the stories he told me. I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you think you know what you're doing. Your father got himself killed on a hunt. You know that! I can't loose you too! Things are getting bad out there, and you don't need to be in the middle of it." Ellen told her daughter. She couldn't help the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes. She didn't know what it was going to take to get Aly back home.

"Mom, you just have to trust me." Aly said placing a hand on Ellen's shoulder gently. "You can freak out over Jo, I get that she's your baby. But I cut those apron strings a long time ago. I'm twenty-five years old!" Aly shook her head, pulling her hand away from her mother. "You can't control me anymore." Aly said walking out of the room. She headed straight for the door only to run into Sam and Dean as they walked in. She backed up quickly.

"Hey," Dean said looking at her. Aly straighten, cocking her head to one side, raising an eyebrow at the two boys in front of her. She couldn't believe how much they looked like John.

"Ah, you heard that didn't you?" Aly said motioning to the living room, where she assumed her mother was cooling off. Aly stared at Dean, she could see that he was nervous. A small smirk spread across her lips. He thought Ellen was going to find out about what happened between them. She had to admit it was kind of cute.

"Hi, boys." Ellen said in a less than happy tone. The boys nodded at her, Aly stepped over to stand on the side of the room. She wanted to see Dean's face, and her mother's at the same time. "Sam, Dean, this is my other daughter, Alyson. Aly, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Ellen introduced them. Aly smiled at the boys, she was trying her hardest not to laugh. Ellen walked over and wrapped a hand around her wrist tightly. This caused Aly's smile to turn into more of a grimace.

"Hey," The boys said at the same time. Aly nodded, unsure of what to say to them. Her mother would make sure that anything that came out of her mouth was appropriate, which meant it was safer to say nothing. Dean shifted awkwardly, Aly roller eyes at the action. He was the one that was going to get them caught. Her mother would pick up on any little thing.

"Come help me with dinner." Ellen told her daughter as she walked out of the room. All Ellen wanted was a beer, maybe then she could go another round with Aly.

Aly stood there looking at Dean. She didn't know what to say, or how to act. She had to admit that it wasn't awkward, it was more funny. "I thought you were going to Duluth?" Dean said, finally able to form a sentence. Sam stood to the side, he was pretty amused at how freaked out his brother was.

"I was." Aly said, turning to meet her mother in the kitchen. "I hit a speed bump." Aly said throwing her hands in the air. "Mom, this isn't funny. I am eating then I'm gone. You hear me!" Aly yelled as she made her way through the living room.

"Wow," was all Sam said as he made his way into the kitchen to talk to Bobby. Dean stayed behind. Aly was staying, and that posed a problem for him. Ellen was smart, and she was going to see through them within an hour, he just knew it.

888888

Dean made it through diner fine. It was the first time in a month that him and Sam had a home cooked meal. Having Ellen staying at Bobby's was sometimes a plus. After dinner, Aly and Ellen had another fight, this one resulting in Aly walking out the back door. She couldn't leave, but she tried to get as far way from her mother as possible.

"You know, I use to think Sammy and Dad had fighting down to an art." Dean said as he made his way onto the porch. Aly didn't turn to look at him, she didn't even acknowledge his presence. "But you and your mom. Wow, you have some healthy lungs. I'll say that." Aly took another sip of her beer. "Okay we don't have to talk." Dean said walking over to where Aly was leaning against the porch. Aly slightly turned her head, only getting a glimpse of him coming up behind her. She was pissed, and she didn't really want to come off her anger high just yet. To her surprise, Dean placed his hands around her hips, and placed a small kiss in the crook of her neck.

"She'll skin you if she us." Aly said plainly. It was a bold move, but it was exactly what she needed. "I mean, how dare you make a move on her innocent young daughter. I am waiting for marriage, and then I might even wait a little longer." Aly said with mock sophistication. She knew that's what her mother wanted for her. A normal innocent life, but Aly found that living on the wild side was much more fun.

"I'll risk it. I'm into the whole danger thing." Dean said pressing his body to hers and placing another kiss on her neck. Aly turned herself in his arms. She stared up at him, she didn't know what she wanted, but at that very moment all she could see was him.

"And you know, chicks dig that danger vibe." Aly smiled. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. They stayed that way for a good twenty minutes. Aly would pull away every now and then, quickly looking over his shoulder. All she needed was another fight with her mother.

The screen door slammed shut, and Aly and Dean practically flew apart. Aly's eye's looked over to the door, expecting to see disappointed stare of Ellen Harvelle, but was relieved to see Sam standing there looking at them with a smile on his face. "You are such a jerk." Aly said, hitting him in the arm. "I could kill you." Aly threatened. Dean raised an eyebrow, and Sam took the hint. Running back inside and away from Aly. "Nice try!" Aly screamed flying through the door to catch up with him.

"It's nice to have time off." Dean said to himself in the cool night breeze. He was glad to see Sam smiling again. Having Aly around was taking the focus off of Dean's earlier mistake. Even though in his mind it was no mistake. Sam was alive because of him, and that was all that mattered.

"You know, I'm not the type to pry into other people's lives, but what in the hell are you thinking boy?" Bobby's voice came out of no where. Dean immediately shot up to look for his friend. Bobby came up the porch steps, a beer in one hand and some books in another. "Are you asking for an earlier grave?" Bobby scolded the older Winchester.

"Bobby, I don't know what…" Dean began, then thought about it. "How long have you been out here?" Dean asked in a defeated tone.

"Long enough to know that you're crazy. Aly is a sweet girl, but Ellen is one scary mother." Bobby sat down on one of the chairs he had on his porch. He was amazed at how crazy his house had gotten of the passed couple of months. He was all alone, now he had four other people living with him.

"It's not like that. We met a couple days ago. It's nothing." Dean tried to reassure Bobby, and himself. "Nothing serious." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, but I'd be a little more careful. Ellen's putting a short leash on that one." Bobby said motioning to the noise they could hear from the living room. Aly must have caught up with Sam. Dean smiled at the thought of his brother getting beat up by a little girl like Aly. Things were definitely more exciting when she was around.

* * *

my attempt at humor... tell me what ya think!!!! 


	3. Another Night

Thanks for the review!!!! Here's another chapter!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Another Night

Aly sat on the kitchen counter. It was the only way she could comfortably place the ice pack on Sam's forehead. She hadn't meant to push him into the desk, but it was just the way things had unfolded. It was actually kind of funny. "I'm sorry," Aly laughed as she watched him wince when she moved the ice.

"I didn't think you'd actually hurt me." Sam said looking at he girl in front of him. She had a huge smile on her face, and it seemed to be contagious. It had been the first time in a long time that he was actually having fun. Lately all he'd been thinking about was helping Dean, trying to find away to save him.

"Sorry again. But you deserved it. You scared the crap out of me, and the look on your face when I chased after you was priceless." Aly stifled her laugh. She liked Sam. He was fun to hang out with, and he'd been really cool about he pushing him into Bobby's desk. She continued to smile, unable to do anything else. She was happy and safe for the first time in too long. The silence was beginning to kill her though. "So, you and Dean seem pretty close." Aly tried to start another conversation. She didn't know where this was going to go, but it was something.

"Yeah, I mean, we fight, but we're brothers. What about you and Jo, are you close?" Sam asked, taking the bait she put out there. Aly's smile faded slightly, but she recovered quickly.

"Yeah, we're close enough. I haven't seen her in about two years though. We call each other a lot. My mom thinks I'd be a bad influence on her. It's all so stupid sometimes. I was suppose to see her yesterday, but I ran into my mom. Story of my life." Aly joked. Sam could tell that Aly's life had probably been as hard as his had. Both their father's were hunters, and she lost her dad when she was young. He had a great respect for her strength.

"It's late, we should probably get some rest." Sam said, taking the ice pack into his own hands, and stepping away so she could get off the counter.

"Good idea. Yelling at my mom all day has been a real job today. It was only fun the first hour." Aly joked as she slipped off the counter. She had to look up at him too see the smile that was plastered on his face. "Your funny." Aly told him honestly.

Sam looked at her with a confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked following her out of the kitchen.

"Nothing I guess. It's just every time smile," Aly said. She didn't know what she was talking about, but there was something there. "It's almost like you love being happy. It doesn't make sense, but that's what I see. You love smiling." Aly said with a small tight smile, and laugh.

"I just haven't had this much fun in along time. I haven't smiled in awhile." Sam told her honestly. Aly stopped in the hall, turning to look at him. She gave Sam a sad sympathetic stare.

"Well, I'm glad I can help with that." Aly said so sure of herself. "I guess I should throw you into a desk more often." Aly laughed and moved to open the door to the room her mother and her were going to share.

"She threw you into a desk?" Dean's voice caught their attention. Sam shot him a warning glare, as his older brother began to laugh. Aly, on the other hand, couldn't help the longing to be with him again. It was a good release of all the tension she built up fighting with her mother.

"It was an accident." Sam told him, looking annoyed. "Where have you been, anyway?" Sam asked him concerned.

"Yeah, Sammy could have used a tag-team." Aly said, moving away from the door. She smiled at Dean, then turned giving Sam a pouty face.

"I'm going to bed." Sam told them in a defeated tone. He pushed passed Dean and headed into another room. Aly watched him leave, then looked at Dean. 'I'm so going to hell.' Aly thought to herself. She moved closer to Dean, wrapping her hand around his wrist slowly. She was giving him the opportunity to leave, to not do this again. He let her lead him back out the back door.

"You're crazy." Dean told her as she leaned against the Impala, pulling him to her. She smiled up at him, as he looked around nervously.

"Man, she has you spooked. It's oddly attractive." Aly said before pulling him closer to her. She leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled away, leaving her annoyed. "Oh, come on!" Aly nearly screamed. Her eyes were wide with amazement. He was the one that kissed her earlier, and now he was chickening out. "Dean," Aly said grabbing his arm. "She's asleep. I'll be back in there by the time she wakes up. Are you really going to walk away from a very willing, very attractive girl. Because if you are, then man, you are one sucky guy!" Aly told him shaking her head slowly. She knew this was going to challenge him, she just hoped he would be dumb enough to prove her wrong.

"You must really like me." Dean said cocking an eyebrow, and putting on his signature smirk. Aly dropped his arm.

"Are you kidding me? This," Aly said waving in the space in between them. "...is nothing. Well, except fun. If I remember correctly you made the first move, and your brother interrupted. All I was doing was giving you a second chance." Aly told him sternly. She waited to see what he was going to do, but all he did was cross his arms and laugh. "Fine!" Aly threw up her arms and started for the back door.

"Aly wait." Dean said trying to control his laughter. "Aly come on," Dean pleaded. Aly didn't stop. He could tell that she was pissed just by the way she was walking. "Aly, it was just a joke." Dean tried to explain, but Aly wasn't listening. "You're as stubborn as your mother." Dean said, softly thinking she couldn't hear him.

Aly didn't miss a step she continued to the door, but threw up her left hand, giving Dean a lovely gesture with her middle finger. She pulled open the door, and slammed it shut. She wasn't going to deal with some arrogant ass. It was late, and she had used up all of her arguing energy for the day. As she stepped into her bedroom, Ellen sat up in her bed.

"What's the matter with you?" Ellen asked, with an annoyed tone. Aly had obviously woken her with the door slamming.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Aly said not wanting to start another fight with her mother. That could wake for the morning. Aly stepped into the bathroom changing into some sport shorts, and an old tank top. Glancing in the mirror she saw the redness in her face, and rubbed her eyes with her palms. She didn't want tears to fall. That would mean that she cared, and she didn't, not for him. 'It's just another guy.' She had to remind herself.

Ellen watched silently as her daughter slipped under the covers of the small bed across the room. Something was wrong with her, and it pained Ellen to know that Aly couldn't share it with her. Sometimes Ellen thought that Aly just didn't like her, and then there were other times when she could tell Aly did things just to make her mother laugh, even if it was annoying her. Maybe Aly was right, and Ellen just needed to give her some space and wait for Aly to need her mother again.

"Hey Mom," Aly whispered to the wall in front of her. Ellen turned to look at her daughter, erasing all of her earlier thoughts. "I've missed you." Aly said softly. Ellen let a big smile spread across her face. She was glad to have one of her daughters with her. She missed having her family.

"I missed..." Ellen started, but didn't finish when she heard a snore come from Aly's direction. She rolled her eyes, Aly had to be the most annoying out of the two children she had. "Aly, why do I put up with you?" Ellen practically asked herself, but Aly was still awake, and she knew what her mother was about to say. It just seemed easier to lighten the situation with her humor, rather than get all deep and mushy.

888888

Dean walked into the room that Sam had disappeared into almost an hour ago. Instead of following her into the house, Dean had sat on the porch. Aly was becoming more than a one night stand. She was a friend, and that complicated things. Dean knew he was a screw up, and if this fell apart because of him it would be bad for everyone involved. Sam would loose a friend, and Ellen would hate him, and Bobby, well Bobby probably wouldn't care either way, but it would still be bad. Aly was part of this dysfunctional family that everyone had created, and Dean didn't want to hurt her.

Sam was already asleep, and for the first time in a month, Dean didn't find thousands of books spread out across the room. His little brother was bound and determined to fix the mess Dean had gotten himself into. That was another thing that kept coming up whenever he was with Aly. She didn't know, and he didn't want her too. He couldn't keep seeing her, it wouldn't be fair to her.

Aly said they were only fun. Sleeping with him was just a way for her to pass the time, but he wasn't sure how long that could last. He didn't want her to fall in love with him. 'Arrogant, and stupid.' Dean thought, as he pulled out his cell phone. Aly wasn't going to fall in love with him. She wasn't that kind of girl, and he knew that he wasn't going to fall for her, so where was the problem?

888888

Aly pushed herself off the old spring mattress she was laying on. Her cell phone had just gone off, and she knew that if her mother woke up again there was going to be hell to pay tomorrow. She grabbed the slim silver phone out of her bag and flipped it open. A text message was displayed across the screen.

"Another night!" She smiled at the thought. Dean was persistent when he wanted to be. She closed the phone and threw it back into the bag. She smiled into her pillow. She knew he wasn't going to be let her go that easy. The thought of him waiting for her was all she needed to sleep soundly. She was going to make him pay for what he said, but at least she knew that he'd still want her. 'Maybe it's not just fun...?' Aly admitted to herself before she let sleep completely take over her body and mind.


	4. He Could Get Use To This

Chapter Four: He Could Get Use To This

Dean amazed Aly when he came through on his promise. Another night became almost every night they could be together. Aly still kept it from her mother, but she had a sneaking suspicion Bobby was on to them. Dean became all she could think about, and honestly she didn't care. She was ready to admit that she was falling in love with him. She knew everything about him, and there was nothing she didn't like.

Now she was sitting outside of Bobby's house waiting for the boys to come back from their latest hunt. She had just finished another fight with her mother, and seeing the boys was the only thing she could think about right now. Suddenly the familiar sound of the Impala filled her ears. Aly looked up the drive, and jumped up when she saw the car come to a stop.

"Sammy!" Aly squealed as he walked up the porch steps. She flung herself into his arms. He was nearly knocked over, but he caught his balance.

"Hey, Aly." He laughed.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you! I need to see what youth looks like again. I want to know what a face without wrinkles looks like!" Aly over exaggerated. Sam couldn't help up squeeze her a little tighter. "Hey, where's…" Aly pulled back a little searching for Dean. She knew he was there, she just couldn't believe he hadn't come to say hi to her.

"He's waiting in the car." Sam pulled away and nodded in the direction. Dean slid out of the drivers seat, leaving the car running. "I never saw you, and Dean's at some unspecific bar." Sam filled her in on Dean's plan. Aly was amazed at the detail he had gone to.

"Thanks Sammy." Aly said as he walked in the front door. She watched as Dean winked at her. She couldn't believe she found a guy that was everything she needed. Smiling Aly ran down the steps and jumped into his arms. "Took you long enough." Aly whispered against his lips. Dean laughed before kissing her. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed her.

888888

"So, what are we going to call this?" Aly asked as Dean walked out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken. "It could be a just sex thing, or a casual relationship." Aly told him watching him flop onto the bed.

"The difference is?" He asked, Aly smiled and tangled her legs with his.

"Well, it could just be this. You come back every month and we rent a motel room, or there could be life outside the bedroom." Aly told him with mock skepticism.

"You want to date?" Dean asked unsure of everything now.

"I never said that." Aly said defensively. "I just suggested it."

"What about your mom?" Aly collapsed into a heap on top of his chest. Dean couldn't help wrapping his arms around her.

"Why did you have to ruin it like that?" Aly whined into his bare chest. "What Mrs. Harvelle doesn't know, won't kill us." Aly said finally looking up at him.

"So it'll be our little secret?" Dean couldn't believe he was actually considering having a relationship with Aly. She still didn't know about the deal, and he wasn't planning on telling her.

"As long as it's a dirty one." Aly laughed, placing a kiss on his lips.

888888

Dean woke up to the sound of Aly cursing. He turned over to look at the clock next to the bed. It was only seven in the morning, and he rolled his eyes at the thought of her being up this early. He knew she was going to be a handful, but he still thought she was going to take some getting use to. He got dressed and padded over to the motel door.

"What are you doing?" Aly nearly threw the Styrofoam containers across the parking lot. She wasn't expecting Dean to be up this early. She looked up, holding the containers tighter.

"I'm solving global warming." Aly told him simply, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean looked at her standing in the cool morning air. She had on the clothes she wore the day before, but her make up was done up lightly. It barely looked like she had any on at all.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." He told her, grabbing the containers from her and moving back into the motel room.

"Well, you did ruin my whole plan!" Aly told him matter-of-factly. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed." He eyed her suspiciously. "Well, bring you breakfast." Aly pushed him out of her way, moving back into the room. She placed some bags on the table, then turned to look at him expectantly.

Dean didn't move. It was the first time since Cassie he felt this way, and it couldn't have happened at a worse time in his life.

888888

Aly was laying on the couch. She had decided to stay home instead of looking at another bar her mother wanted to buy. This was the only time Aly could do what she wanted without her mother's disapproval. She had all she needed with her on the couch, a good movie playing, popcorn, and a cold beer.

It was getting to her favorite part in the movie when the front door swung open, and Sam stomped into the back room. Aly didn't know what to do. She wasn't expecting them back so soon, and she had never seen Sam so angry. "Sammy?" Aly was about to get up when Dean came in. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Dean said, staring at the door his brother had disappeared through. Aly placed a comforting hand on his arm, pulling his attention back to her. Her smile was soft and small, and Dean was glad to finally be back with her.

"Popcorn?" Aly asked, lifting the bowl. Dean smiled and sat on the couch with her. She melted against him, and he knew she wasn't going to ask about the hunt or the fight with Sam. All Aly cared about was the time she got to spend with him.

Dean was glad that when he was with her there weren't any awkward conversations or fights. It was just them together. He never thought he'd like a simple apple pie life like that, but it was comforting.

888888

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Aly." Sam said as his brother pulled onto the road, leaving Bobby's house behind them.

"Yeah," Dean said simply, not letting his eyes leave the road. He knew he was spending too much time with her. She was like an addiction, and he really didn't want to stop.

"She still doesn't know, does she?" Sam was afraid to ask, but he had to know. Aly was his friend too, and he didn't want to see her get hurt. Dean turned to look at his brother. Sam could tell from the look in his eyes that Aly wasn't going to know. "Do you really think that's fair?" Sam pleaded with his brother, but it was obvious Dean didn't want to discuss it.

Honestly he wanted to tell Aly. He wanted her to know everything about him, and he knew she'd except it. And that's exactly what he didn't want to do. She liked the same music he did, and the same movies. They could laugh at the same jokes, and Sammy loved having her around. Sometimes he wanted to bring her on their hunts just to have her wake him up with a kiss every morning. She would always get him breakfast when he came back from a long hunt, and she never asked about it. He didn't want to admit it, but he could get use to this. He could get use to having her with him all the time. He could get use to loving her.

* * *

another chapter...i thought of this while listening to the veronica's I Could Get Use To This, so I blame that for sappy-ness of it all. I'm still loving the reviews!!!! 


	5. Lead On

Chapter Five: Lead On

Aly walked out of her room bored out of her mind. She didn't know how to occupy her time today. Her mother wasn't talking to her, Bobby was busy outside, and the boys weren't coming back for another couple of days. All Aly could come up with is cleaning the mess Sam left behind before he left. She had noticed that late at night he would surround himself with books. She didn't want to disturb him, but she was always curious at to what he was writing about.

Moving over to the desk Sam used, Aly began to stack the books. Reading the titles, she couldn't find a connection. The subjects were wide spread, and his notes looked like gibberish. As Aly flipped through the pages she began to see the same few words pop up. This she knew. _Crossroads…deal with a demon…one year…_

"Stupid son of a bitch only got one year." Bobby's voiced boomed from the doorway. Aly nearly screamed at his sudden appearance. "I could have killed him the second I found out." Aly stared blankly at Bobby, he seemed tired and sad. Aly didn't know what he was trying to tell her, but it seemed to be important to him. "Sam died. And Dean had given up. He didn't want anything other than Sam back." Aly took a seat behind the desk, glancing down at the notes again. "He made a deal, a pretty stupid one, but Sam's alive."

"A year," Aly repeated. She was still processing everything that Bobby had just told her. None of it made sense, but then again it all made sense. She knew how much Sam meant to Dean, and she knew he'd do anything to keep his little brother safe. "How long has it been?"

Bobby could see that she was trying not to seem hurt by what he had just told her, "Three months. Listen Aly," Bobby started he wanted her to know that he was there for her. That he told her because she needed to know before things got too serious between them.

"He wasted three months with me?" Aly said standing. "I swear, he has to be the stupidest man on the face of the earth." Aly roller her eyes as she walked out of the room. She didn't know how to react to this. A lot of things began to make sense though, why he didn't want to date, why he seemed distant most of the time, and why it always felt like he didn't want to make any plans.

"Aly, wait…" Bobby called after her, but she didn't stop. This was too much to take in. She was upset that Dean didn't trust her with this. Hearing it from Bobby made everything worse. She was going to kill Dean when he came back, not literally, but she was definitely going to kick his ass.

888888

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's living room beat and tired. They had used all of their energy on their last two hunts. Bobby watched as both boys collapsed on the couch. Sam glanced around the room noticing how neat everything looked. "Bobby, what happened to your house?"

Bobby too glanced round the room, "Aly has been cleaning for the past three days. She did a pretty good job, I guess…" Bobby said. He sat up a little looking for Ellen or Aly anywhere near them. "I told her." Dean and Sam looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Told who what?" Sam asked, looking at his brother quickly before turning back to Bobby. He could see Bobby shift uncomfortably.

"Aly knows about the deal. She was looking through some of the books Sam has been going through, and I thought she needed to know." Dean jumped up from the couch and began to leave the room. "She had to know Dean. It wasn't fair to her."

"I would have told her." Dean said, turning to look at Bobby then his brother. He knew he would have waited until the last possible second, but that's just how he wanted it to be. "Where is she?"

88888

Aly threw the last of her clothes in her duffle bag. She realized that he was the only thing keeping her here, and she didn't want to be that girl. She swore she wasn't going to turn into her mother, waiting for her hunter to come home battered and bruised, then leave in a couple of days. She was better than that, and it was time for her to go out on her own again. A knock on the door drew her attention away from her thoughts.

"Aly," Dean's voice was soft, and she could tell that he wasn't okay. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him as he slipped into her room.

"You're back. Listen, I can't go anywhere with you tonight…" Dean reached for both her hands. Aly let him pull her down onto the bed. They sat there, knowing what needed to be said, but not wanting to say it. "I'll go first." Aly said, looking into his sad green eyes. "You could have told me. I'm not mad about the deal, you did what you had to, but you should have been able to tell me."

"I tried, believe me there were millions of times when I thought I was going to tell you. But I couldn't." Dean confessed. Aly felt him squeeze her hands tighter. She looked down at them, avoiding him gaze. She wanted to stay mad or indifferent about the whole situation, she didn't want to feel sad about this. She didn't want to cry over him.

"Okay, I know now…" Aly started, but Dean cut her off.

"I should have told you not Bobby. This can still work, you and me." Aly shook her head at his statement.

"No, it's not fair." Dean pushed her chin up, forcing her to look up at him. He saw that she didn't have any unshed tears, or anger behind her eyes.

"We can try. I know its only a year, but I know you love having me around, and…" Dean felt like he was pleading with her. He didn't want her to hate him, or stop the routine they had.

"It's not fair to you." Aly said pulling out of his grasp and moving away from him. "It's your last year, why would you want to spend it with one girl?" Aly joked leaning against the wall across from him. She noticed the look in his eyes, they were confused and sad. "We can still keep this up, but we can see other people. That way when that day comes you won't think back and say 'why the hell did I spend the last twelve months with one girl?'" Aly placed a wide smile on her face, hoping it would cheer him up a little bit.

"So, we won't change?" Dean asked making sure he heard her right. This was the first girl he ever met that was letting him sleep around, and still have her on the side. Aly shook her head with a smirk on her lips. She couldn't help but let all the love she felt for this man in front of her show threw for that one second. That was the last second she was going to have him all to herself. That was the last second she had a future with the man of her dreams.

888888

"Have you seen that daughter of mine?" Ellen asked as she blew through the front door. She had spent the whole morning looking for Aly, and couldn't find her anywhere. Sam looked at Bobby expectantly. Dean didn't say anything to him about taking her out, and Bobby seemed just as shocked as Sam did. "Well?" Ellen asked impatient.

"I think she said something about going out…"

"She was taking a walk…" Bobby and Sam said at the same time. Ellen looked at them suspiciously. She could tell that they weren't telling her something.

"What the hell is going on!" She yelled just as Dean walked into the kitchen to join the commotion.

"What happened?" Sam and Bobby shared another shocked expression.

"Aly's gone." Ellen said, walking out of the room with her hands raised in defeat. "Ungrateful, little…" She mumbled under her breath, before closing her bedroom door. Sam and Bobby stared at Dean waiting for an explanation, but it seemed that Dean was oblivious.

"So, where's Aly?" Sam finally asked his brother. Dean pulled a beer out of the fridge, then turned to look at the two men in the room with him. Sam noticed the small smile that was on his face, but he had no idea what it was doing there.

"She left." With that Dean left the room. He didn't want to explain his situation with Aly. Nobody needed to know, it was just something the two of them got to share.

888888

Aly had her windows rolled down, and her stereo was up as loud as it could go. She glanced in her rearview mirror quickly, finally glad to see nothing but dark trees and road behind her. She was ready to go out and just be her again. She missed the late nights at bars, and the meaningless of one night stands. She was ready to get back to her real life, leaving behind the romantics that she had fallen into.

Aly hated to admit it, but she didn't want to be lead on, and she didn't want to lead Dean on either. They were kidding themselves when they thought this was going to work. Aly wasn't going to stay with him forever, and she knew he wasn't planning on that either. She knew eventually she'd get bored with one guy, and he would probably get bored of being with her.

Boston's 'Don't Look Back' came on, and she didn't hide the smile that crossed her lips. That's exactly what had in mind. She was going to let the past two months stay behind her, and until she saw Dean again, she wasn't going to think about him. This was her time to do what she loved. Hunting, drinking, and whatever else came along.

At first this felt like running away. She was running away from her mother, from domestic life, from Dean, but she needed to be away. This was how she cleared her head. She needed to put everything back into perspective. 'Finally get a chance to see Jo,' Aly thought to herself. She wanted time to stop, and this is how she did it, by loosing track of it. Aly caught herself looking down at her cell phone. He said he was going to call her everyday, and try to find places for them to meet up away from Bobby's. Aly quickly picked up the phone, holding down the red 'end' button she turned it off. If he called her everyday, she would know that that was one day she didn't see him, and one day they weren't together, and another day closer to the end. It was easier just loosing track.


	6. Conversations About The End

Chapter Six: Conversations About The End

Aly pushed her way towards the bar, she ignored the hands that just happened to roam as she passed a drunken man. She remembered when this was all she thought about, what guy to take back to her motel room, or who was going to dance with her before she got to drunk to stand. Those were the simple thoughts that she just couldn't get back. She thought her plan was fool proof. If he wasn't around she had no reason to think about him, but nothing was ever that simple.

"Another beer," Aly yelled to the bar tender over the loud music. As she waited she scanned the patrons surrounding the bar. There were plenty of men, and the occasional woman, looking to drown her sorrows, or looking for her next catch. 'That should be me,' Aly thought, grabbing the beer that was slid down to her.

888888

Aly slid out of the motel bed, clinging to the sheet that was wrapped around her. She reached down to grab her clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. She thought she could handle this. Being a free woman again, not having to worry about anything. But her mind kept going back to Dean. It had been four weeks since they had seen each other at Bobby's house, and it felt like forever.

Aly quickly dressed, and exited the motel room into the chilly, early morning. She didn't know where to go. Bobby's place was in one direction, Jo was in another, and then there was the open highway that could take her anywhere. Aly had never been faced with such a hard decision.

888888

Jo padded down her dark hallway, the pounding on her door could only mean one thing: Aly was in town. Jo knew her sister's urgent knock, she used it the night she left the roadhouse. "I'm coming!" Jo yelled, her voice heavy with sleep. Once the door was open, Aly flew into the waiting living room, not giving Jo a chance to ask her elder sister what she was doing pounding on her door at four in the morning.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Aly began, turning to look at Jo. Shooting her a blank expression, Aly knew that meant she was going to need a little more of an explanation. "I slept with this guy tonight, and I don't know why. He's not funny, can't hold his liquor, he's alright looking, but I know I can do better." Jo sat on the couch near her sister.

"Aly, it's four in the morning, I didn't get to sleep until three. You see my problem? If you're going to have a meltdown, can you at least start from the beginning." Jo asked, patting the cushion next to her.

"I met this guy about three months ago, and I think I love him." Aly began. "I mean I know I love him, it's just I can't love him. He's dying, or will be dead soon, I can't really explain it." Aly collapsed on the couch. She turned to look at her baby sister, her face was dark, and she looked like she'd been to hell and back. "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Aly told her. Jo was in no mood to argue.

888888

Dean lit up her number one more time, hoping she was going to answer. He thought she would want to know how things were going and when he was going to be back at Bobby's. Sam tried to reassure his brother, but they were all empty. Aly had freaked and needed time to adjust. Sam understood that, he just wished Dean would open his eyes and see it too.

"Aly, it's me again. We're outside of Arizona, just give me a call when you get this." Dean spoke into his cell phone. He was sick of leaving messages, pining for this woman that obviously didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Dude, you just have to give her some time. You told her you were dying, it's not exactly something that helps new relationships. Aly's just trying to get some perspective. She'll come around." Sam told Dean, wondering if what he just said was the truth. He didn't know what Aly was doing for if she cared about Dean as much as she let on. For all he knew was had already moved on to her next guy.

888888

"So you really love him?" Jo asked. She was sitting with her sister in a small diner. The two girls had come here to get out of Jo's small apartment, and to get something to eat that they didn't have to prepare themselves.

"Yeah, I fell hard for this one." Aly shook her head. "He's amazing, and Mom totally hates him. Which is a plus, you know me always…"

"Mom knows him?" Jo asked surprised by this piece of information. "You brought him home with you?"

"Hell no!" Aly said, sitting back against the red leather of the booth chairs. "He's a friend of Bobby's, John Winchester's son." Aly told her sister. "I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't bring a one night stand to meet Mom. It was just a crazy accident."

"You're in love with Dean…" Jo said slowly, taking in everything that her sister had been telling her over the last two hours. Suddenly everything was clicking. He was the kind of guy her sister would fall for. They were so alike it was scary.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we've met. I can't believe he's dying. I always thought he'd go out fighting, not by making a stupid deal. Then again if it was to save Sam, it sounds just like him." Jo admitted, watching her sister's expression as she mentioned his pending death. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Aly asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Know that you are completely in love with him, and don't want him to die." Jo told her sister with an air of annoyance. "He does know that you love him right?" Jo looked at Aly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does, but I'm way too young to have to deal with crap like this. I shouldn't even be getting this attached to a guy. I'm still in the prime of my life. It's ridiculous." Aly told her sister, taking a ketchup covered fry off her plate.

"What's ridiculous, is you avoiding him. It's not like Dean Winchester to stay with one girl, you're lucky. Call him." Jo pressured her sister. Aly looked at her, trying to decide what she should do know that she knew what she had to do. Even if she did want to talk to him, it would be too hard, and he was probably pissed that she hadn't been answering his calls in the first place.

888888

"Hello," Sam answered groggily.

"Sam?" Aly asked, she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the number she had dialed. "Why are you answering Dean's phone?"

Sam sat up in the bed, looking over to see if his brother had come back to the hotel yet. "He accidentally took my phone instead. Is everything okay?" Sam asked, not sure if she even wanted to talk to him. This was the first contact Aly had had with either brother since she took off without a word.

"I just wanted to know what was going on. I've been with Jo, so I haven't really had the time to call ya'll. So where are you?" Aly tried to sound as casually as she could. It was obvious she had woken Sam up, and the fact that he hadn't thrown the phone at Dean meant that he was either avoiding her, or wasn't there at all. Both situations not looking good on her part.

"We're still in Arizona, Dean mentioned something about leaving tomorrow. What about you, are you still with Jo, or have you moved on?" Sam ran a hand over his face, forcing himself to sound more awake than he actually was. He hoped Dean would show up soon. Aly needed to talk to him, and Sam was afraid if she hung up, she'd never call back.

"I'm thinking about going back to Bobby's soon. Jo might come with me. You know that place she's working in looks like a circle of hell. I figure Mom would like to see us together again." Aly, looked down at her hands. Even though he couldn't see her, Aly knew Sam was giving her one of those looks that made her want to tell him everything. Sam always knew there was something more to whatever Aly had to say. She hated him for it, but also appreciated the concern he had for her. She never had an older brother, let alone sibling, to look out for her, and that's exactly what Sam was to her.

"Aly, he misses you." Sam told her, knowing that's what she really wanted to know. "I miss you too. I haven't had a decent meal since we left Bobby's house, even though you're dinner's weren't always the best meals." Sam joked with her. Aly let out a small laugh, but kept her thoughts on Dean.

"He's not there is he?" Aly finally asked.

"No," With that one small word, Aly knew everything she had imagined in her head was gone. Waking up in his arms, making him breakfast in the morning, laughing at his stupid jokes, bothering him while he worked on the Impala. Every moment that she thought was going to last forever, came to a crashing halt. She had told him to go out and do what he wanted, but this made it real. She regretting being the perfect, indifferent, secret girlfriend.

"Sammy," Aly spoke softly into the cell phone she was holding as if her life depended on it. "I made a mistake."

"Everyone does…" Sam told her, trying his best to console her, though they were miles apart. "You know one day we should take a vacation, you know go somewhere. I've always wanted to go to Disney World. I know that sounds really kidish, but think about how fun that will be." Aly laughed at his suggestion.

"Yeah, that would be cool, or I always wanted to go on a cruise. You always see those commercials where the people are one those huge ships, eating nice dinners and swimming on the ship. That would be amazing, plus I haven't gotten a tan in a long time." Aly said. There was something about this conversation that was turning every suggestion into something darker, something that wasn't as bright and cheery as they meant it to be.

"Or we could just stay with our friends. I bet your mom is going to need some help when she finally buys another roadhouse. She'll need someone to help her get everything the way she wants it."

"We're going to have a lot of time on our hands aren't we? We won't know what to do with ourselves. I still want to hunt, but not as much, and you know you'll want to go out and kick some evil ass as well." Aly told him, finally saying what they were really talking about. The END. When Dean was gone, and they were all they had left.

"You're probably right, I'm not giving up though. I'm going to keep looking up until his very last second." Sam told her. His determination, not lost on Aly. She knew he wasn't going to let his brother die without a fight. That's just how they were. The Winchester's were fighters, and probably always will be.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Aly told him before ending the call.

Sam stared at the dark room he was sitting in. What was his life without Dean going to be like? Aly too let the darkness of Jo's living room capture her. The reality of everything crashing into her like a wave. Dean was going to die, and he really didn't care. He wasn't looking for a cure, he wasn't trying to spend time with friends and family, he was doing his job, and hoping that everything would work out in the end. But Aly and Sam knew that it wasn't going to be enough this time. The end was going to come and he was going to make good on his deal, whether he wanted to or not.


	7. Perfect

Chapter Seven: Perfect

Aly woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She wasn't expecting anyone to call her, but was relieved when she saw Dean's name on the caller ID. "Hey, stranger." She whispered, afraid she'd wake up her sister again.

"Hey, Aly." Dean said. He was nervous, and glad that she had picked up. He had been trying to call her before, but she obviously wasn't ready to talk. "How've you been?" He knew it sounded like he didn't know what he was doing, but things just felt so weird between them.

"I'm good. I'm with Jo." Aly told him, waiting for him to say something else. She knew he wasn't sure about this, but she was. "Where are you?"

888888

They met up at a motel in the middle, that way neither one of them had to make too long of a trip. Dean had already bought the room by the time Aly arrived. The room was small, and the windows were covered with dark, thick drapes. Aly crossed the room silently, stopping just in front of Dean. Looking at him for the first time in almost a month, made her want to cry. He looked tried, and worn out. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. That was all he needed to know that things weren't different between them.

888888

Aly didn't fall asleep right away. She just stayed still, wrapped in his arms. She couldn't help the thoughts her mind kept bringing into her mind. He had been gone for a month, she let him leave. He had probably been with several girls in that time. He took them to motels like this one, and slept in the same bed as them.

He shifted and pulled her closer to him. She didn't know if he held them like her though. Maybe he did, hoping it was her, or just too drunk to remember it wasn't. Either way Aly's thoughts were killing her. She needed to get some air, and think back to the days when she knew all he thought about was her.

"What's wrong?" Dean's voice came out low, and heavy with sleep. Aly nearly jumped when she heard him.

"Nothing," She lied, and snuggled into his arms again. She tried not to think about it. Tonight was her night. He was holding her, and placing little kisses on her shoulder. He was only hers tonight. And that gave her enough reassurance, finally allowing her to fall asleep.

888888

"Well, I've got to meet up with Sam." Dean said as he slid on his jacket. Aly was putting on her shoes, and looking up at him, with smile on her face.

"Tell him I said hey. And I'll see you at Bobby's in three weeks." Aly told him as she stood up. Walking over to where he was standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said before kissing her. "Be careful," He told her, pulling away, and moving for the door.

"You too, I want you to come back in one piece." Aly said with another big smile. Hoping he didn't think anything was weird between them. Sure there was something that was hanging in the air, his pending death, but they weren't going to discuss it. It was just something to ignore. "See you later," Aly said as they both got into their cars.

Dean waited for her to leave first. She was heading back to Jo's place. Aly had seemed a lot happier, at least happier than the last time he'd seen her. She wasn't afraid of him or angry with him anymore. She really was the best girl he could have found. She didn't care that he was a hunter, and she was willing to only see him every month. She didn't ask questions, and she wasn't killing herself trying to save him. Aly just wanted their time together to be about them.

888888

"Perfect," A young woman said as she slid out from the shadows. Her long black hair falling over she shoulders, matched her pitch black eyes perfectly. She followed Aly's car with her eyes, not moving until it was out of sight. She then found herself following Dean. He went in the opposite direction, her next move was going to destroy him, and everything he cares about.

* * *

Okay I think I've hit a point where I need to sit back and think through the story. I feel like it's moving too quickly and slowly at the same time. I'm sorry to all of you loyal readers out there, I promise things will be getting better soon... 


	8. Bar Fights vs Street Fights

Chapter Eight: Bar Fights vs. Street Fights

Five hours away from Bobby's house, the Harvelle's and Winchester's changed the comfy, simple lives they had come to enjoy. Jo had made Aly stop, she wasn't ready to see her mother yet, and a drink seemed like the best way to calm her nerves. Jo went straight to the whisky, while Aly grabbed a beer and headed over to the pool tables.

Jo saw him first, walking away from the bar with two beers in his hand. He didn't see her, but Sam did. Their eyes connected, and the two knew that the night wasn't going to end well. Aly was playing a game of pool with some local college guys, flirting with them shamelessly. She was a single girl tonight, and she was going to make the most of it. Jo knew what her sister was doing, she did it all the time. Sam followed Jo's gaze, getting a quick glimpse of Aly, before she was lead onto the dance floor.

"Don't tell me you're checking out a girl?" Dean asked, trying to follow Sam's stare but loosing interest quickly. He was ready to leave. He wanted to get to Bobby's house and be with Aly. "We should probably head out…" Dean began, but was cut off when an all too familiar laugh pierced through the loud music.

Aly was being pulled back into the arms of a college football player. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, he wasn't anything special. Aly on the other hand looked amazing. Her smile was the biggest Dean had seen since the first night they met, in a bar just like this one. Her face lit up with enjoyment, and her laugh was full of happiness. Sam watched as his brother's demeanor changed. He didn't look angry, but sad instead.

"Dean," Sam tried to pull the attention off Aly. Just long enough for Dean to look from a rational point of view. Sam didn't want him to make a scene. But it was too late. Aly spun around, catching Dean's eyes on her. Her smile disappeared quickly, and she didn't move as she was being pulled back to the college guy.

Dean didn't know what came over him in the two seconds it took Aly to blink at him. He had crossed the room, punched the guy, and was heading out of the bar before he realized what he had done. Sam followed his brother out the doors, but Aly wasn't going to let them leave like that.

"Dean!" She screamed as she headed out the doors, running to keep up with the long strides of the two males. "Don't you dare get into that car!" Aly yelled glaring at Sam. She walked passed him, pushing him away from the car. Dean was already on the driver's side, looking at her over the hood of the Impala. "What the hell was that?"

Jo walked out of the bar, taking a place next to Sam. They shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to the quarreling couple. "Five bucks she punches him." Jo said quietly. Sam hid the laugh that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. Jo just continued eyeing her sister.

"Aly, the guy was all over you. I'm not going to sit back and watch my girlfriend get felt up by some frat guy. I can't believe you'd be okay with that." Dean yelled at her, moving back around the car to stand over her. Aly realized quickly that whenever Dean was yelling at someone he tried to over power them.

"Girlfriend!" Aly practically screamed. Jo noticed the on lookers that were entering and exiting the bar. Her sister was definitely drawing a crowd. "Dean, we're not dating. This isn't dating." Aly said throwing her arms between them. "We're fun, remember? That's all. I am the amazing girl that forgave you for lying to me. Let's you sleep around, and still take your stupid booty calls." Aly yelled frantically. She wanted to hit him, punch him, and cause him any kind of pain.

"Aly," Jo hissed at her sister. This wasn't the place for a discussion like this.

"I am getting nothing out of this shitty deal of yours. I thought I could get over it, but obviously I can't. I'm not as strong as I look Dean!" Aly said backing up a little. She needed to put some space between them.

"I thought you were fine with this? We talked about it…" Dean said, closing the space she had just opened. He wanted to reassure her, remind her that he loved her.

"I'm fine with my boyfriend being gone for months at a time, sleeping with other woman. Dean, you're dying. What happens then? I have a life, one that can't have you in it."Aly told him, moving toward her sister and Sam. She wasn't going to let Dean talk her out of this one. She felt like she had lost all control of her life when she met him.

"Can we not do this, here?" Dean asked, reaching out for her hand. He wanted to talk, but not like this, with Jo and Sam, and all the other strangers around the bar. Aly moved out of his reach again.

"No, I'm not going with you. I'm done being your amazing girl. I wasn't always her. I never would have let a guy like you treat me like this. I'm done with us." Aly said in a calm voice. She had made up her mind. She had to cut this chain that was suddenly attached to her ankle.

"That's really what you want?" Dean asked, his tone matching hers. Seeing the change in her face, he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this one.

"That's the only thing you can give me. It's want I want…" Aly said turning away, looking at Jo and Sam. "We'll see you at Bobby's." Aly said to Sam. The two girls headed towards Aly's camero, leaving the Winchesters in the dusty bar parking lot.

888888

"Are you okay?" Jo asked her sister once they were back on the dark highway. Aly hadn't said a word since they got in the car.

"I don't want to be her." Aly said looking at her sister quickly. She noticed that Jo didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. "Mom, I don't want to be Mom." Aly explained. "You probably don't remember, but she would mope around the Roadhouse waiting for Dad to come home. He would get to go out and see these wild places, and have adventures. She raised us, and ran a saloon for God's sake. Then when Dad came home it was like he never left. She would smile and have fun. I don't want to be two different women. I can't be Mom."

"Alyson, you know you aren't like Mom. You never have been." Jo tried to reassure her older sister. It was true. The Harvelle girls' worst fear was becoming their mother.

"I'm not so sure. I could see myself with him, before I found out about the deal. We were married, had kids, I was happy, and he was still hunting. I wanted that so bad." Aly said letting tears run down her face. "I still do."

888888

"You think she's still pissed?" Dean asked Sam. He didn't want to believe Aly and him were really over. It was just a fight. She'd forgive him, and he'd apologize. Everything would be back to normal in a couple of days. "She'll get over it, right?"

Sam looked at his brother. This wasn't what he was expecting. "Honestly?" Sam asked before he continued. "I think she's really mad, but not about the fight. Think about it Dean, she's giving up everything to be with you. You have another six months maybe. What's going to happen when you have to make good on your deal?" Sam told his brother. Dean didn't show any change in his expression.

"Right," Dean nodded. He turned up the radio, trying to block out all of the thoughts running through his head. Sam saw the sign telling them that they were close to where Bobby lived. Dean seemed to have ignored it. He took the next right, heading away from Bobby's. Sam didn't say anything. His brother had to do whatever he needed to. He wasn't going to argue with a dying man.


	9. The Montage

Chapter Nine: The Montage

The days that came after the startling break-up came as a blur to all those associated with it. Jo fought with her mother, as Aly moped around Bobby's house pretending nothing ever happened. Sam tried to stand by and let Dean do as he pleased, but that just meant eating whatever he wanted, and letting him hook up with drunken girls. Sam didn't even think his brother was upset about his break-up. In fact, Dean seemed to not even remember being with Aly in the first place.

Hunting was getting harder, and more and more hunters were beginning to see the full affect of hell opening up. Sam and Dean kept going, they went from town to town, doing all they could to kill the demons they found. Sam noticed that Dean reverted back to his reckless self. Not caring if he'd die, or get hurt. It was up to Sam to be his brother's keeper.

Aly tried her hardest to get Jo out of the spotlight with their mother. It was fight after fight with the Harvelle women. Nothing was going to change that. Bobby stayed out of sight most of the time, going out and hunting himself, or just fixing whatever car was the closest at the time. Aly hadn't picked up a gun in almost four months, and as much as that pleased her mother, Aly wasn't going to let her life go by without helping out. She knew there were demons to hunt, and she wanted to be out there helping.

Dean pretended to forget Aly. He didn't want his little brother to worry about him any more. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were, when he only cared about what demon was causing hell. He didn't want one girl to hold him down either. He wasn't that kind of guy, even though Aly seemed like she could have been that girl, he wasn't going to trade in the life he already had.

888888

_Aly pulled at the covers, pulling them further off of him. He gave up the tug of war they played at night. It was just easier for her to win. In the morning she would apologize and say she'd never do it again, but it would happen again the next night. _

_She kissed his every morning while they waited for the coffee maker to kick in. Her hair a mess, and standing there in one of his old t-shirts and shorts, he couldn't think of anything better on her. _

_He would come home smelling like oil and gas. Grease stained his clothes, and dirtied his hands, but she didn't care__. The second she'd see him she'd__ place a kiss on his lips, pulling away with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. _

_Everything he could think of was better when she was with him. __Living together in a small apartment, broke and happy.__ Buying that puppy she always wanted, and pretending to love it as much as she did, was only the beginning. It turned into the best thing to happen to them. It was theirs, something that they shared. _

_Buying her the small ring that he could barely afford, and watching her cry as he put it on her finger, was the first time he wished his parents were still their to see them together. The small wedding __was the scariest thing he thought he'd ever had to go through. Buying a house seemed like the next step, and it turned into the biggest fight they had as Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. _

_Aly didn't know what to do when she found out she was pregnant. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon, but he was happy. They finally had a family that loved each other. The house with a porch, the dog in the yard, and the baby on the way, it was the life they always wanted. _

_Baby number two came just as expected, and his little boy was all too happy to become a big brother like his daddy. __He __only prayed for a girl this__ time, one that looked just like her mom and captured the same energy as her mother._

888888

"Dean," Sam asked as he turned over in his bed. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed next to his brother's. The expression on his face was cold and distant. "Hey man, are you okay?" Sam got off of the bed and walked over to his brother.

"We're not going to Bobby's." Dean said flatly. He couldn't shake the dream he had. The perfect life with Aly was all he could have wanted and more, but it was impossible.

"Dean it's almost been a week, we need to talk to Bobby. You can't keep hiding from her." Sam told his brother, beginning to hate the constant run around they did. They would get close to Bobby's then end up heading in the opposite direction the next day. "We need to know what he knows. This thing with you and Aly can't come between the hunting. Think about it Dean. She might not even be there."

Dean thought about what his brother said, and the next morning they were at Bobby's salvage yard. Aly's Camaro was gone and there was no sign of the Harvelle women. Sam went into the house first, but Dean couldn't help hesitating. He missed Aly and he wanted her here, because he knew she was just as upset as he was.

888888

"Aly, I know you love your music, but can you keep it down while I'm on the phone?" Jo asked her sister. Aly smiled and turned up the music. She felt free and unattached, and that was exactly what she needed. "Thanks Big Sis!" Jo yelled over the guitar solo that was blaring.

"Would you relax it's only Mom." Aly said glancing out her window. The open highway never felt this good before, and Aly needed the high it gave her. "Why are you calling her anyway? We don't need a babysitter, she's just going to yell and fight with you. Personally I could live without a buzz kill right now."

"She's not answering." Jo announced absently, glancing out her window just as her sister had done. This was going to be their first hunting trip together, and Jo was excited. This was what they were supposed to be doing, killing demons and having fun. The wind blew Jo's hair back, and Aly's pony-tail swung to one side of her neck. It was the best moment the girls had ever spent together and the sister's knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Aly was glad that she wasn't locked up in Bobby's house any longer. She wasn't moping around thinking about Dean, and she was glad to be back to the independent woman she had thought herself to be. "That's good. I stole her credit card last night, before we left and she is going to be pissed for at least another few days." Aly told her sister, passing the card over to her. Jo couldn't help laughing at her sister. It was like they were teenagers again, stealing their mom's car and cash to go out to a party or something. Jo was glad to have her sister back. There was never a dull moment when Aly was with her. She knew how to have a good time, and what was going to piss off their mom the most.

"Guess dinner's on Mom tonight." Jo said. Both girls erupted into a fit of giggles. Aly sped up and only focused on the road ahead, forgetting everything that was behind her.

888888

Sam sat at Bobby's desk reading through another book, while Bobby and Dean talked in the kitchen. Sam hoped they were keeping the conversation strictly business, but he knew Aly wasn't going to be avoided forever. She had a way of coming into everything recently.

"What can I tell you, she got tired of waiting around? She left last night, leaving behind a very angry mother and a mess of books and clothes. Those girls want to be like their dad, and they can do it." Bobby told Dean as the two drank their beers. "Aly's got her head back in the game. It's going to take a hell of a lot to get her lost again."

Dean thought about what Bobby was saying. Aly went out with Jo, just like he does with his brother. It was stupid of him to think she would be waiting around for him still. If was just wishful thinking, and he should have known that never comes true for a Winchester. "It's good we've got two more players on our side." Dean said walking out of the kitchen and heading over to his brother. He wasn't going to let Aly and Jo get all the fun. "Let's go Sammy!"


	10. Back To The Beginning Again Pt 1

Chapter Ten: Back To The Beginning Again Part I

In three weeks Dean had all but forgotten he knew Aly. There were times when he would hear one of her favorite Boston songs on the radio and think about her, but that was the extent of his thoughts on her. There was no more pining or late nights looking at her number in his cell phone. Dean's sudden change didn't go unnoticed by his brother. Sam was actually happy when Dean reverted back into the annoying brother Sam had grown to love.

888888

Aly stepped out of her car, her black boots hitting the gravel of the parking lot. Jo swept her hair to one side of her head, and followed Aly's gaze to the bar. "Man, one of these days can we eat at some place that doesn't remind us of our childhood?" Jo asked her sister, causing both girls to laugh at the statement. The Harvelle woman headed towards the bar doors, the presence they had that night seemed to cause every man, and the occasional woman to look their way.

Once in the smoke filled roadhouse, the girls made their way to the bar. Aly scanned it for any drunken man that would be willing to buy her and her sister beers. After years of practice, Aly knew exactly who to look for when she was low on cash, or just didn't want to spend her hard earned money.

"Hey," Aly said sliding next to a guy at the bar. He seemed to fit the profile more than anyone else. "You wouldn't mind buying my sister and I a couple of beers would you?" Aly asked, making sure to lean in close, causing her chest to press against his back. She whispered in his ear, half for effect, and half making sure he could hear her over the loud music.

Suddenly to Aly's surprise the guy turned around, only to be the young Sam Winchester. "Aly?" He asked just as surprised as her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my God, Sam!" Aly said hugging him. Jo saw her sister from the table she had saved for the two of them. The second she saw Sam she knew this was going to be one interesting case. "So, about those drinks." Aly continued in her sexiest voice. Sam only smiled, since he saw his brother coming up behind the girl.

"Don't you think it's a little sluty to hit on my brother after breaking up with me?" Aly turned slowly, nearly crashing into Dean's chest. She looked up at him, letting him know he wasn't going to scare her.

"Actually, I always thought Sam was the hotter of the two. He just wasn't as easy as you." Dean let out a small choked laugh, followed by and eye roll. Sam stood up quickly, dismissing himself from the conversation. Aly watched as he sat at the table with Jo. Suddenly Aly let the situation at hand unfold in her mind. "You're on the same case as us." She said, sliding back on Sam's bar stool.

"We were hear first princess." Dean said leaning in, placing his hands on either side of the bar behind her. Aly didn't back up, she set her lips in a tight line. She wasn't going to be intimidated by him. She saw his face fall, he wanted her to give in, fall for him like she had so many months ago in a bar similar to this one.

Raising her left eyebrow, Aly smirked. She was winning. She was so much stronger than Dean, and she wasn't going to be the one crawling back into the relationship she hated more than anything. "I guess we'll just have to share won't we? I mean, if you want to." Aly said before slipping away from him and joining the siblings at the table. Dean watched her leave. The attitude she let off was enthralling. He was falling for her all over again. She knew how to get what she wanted. He saw the other men in the bar check her out as she sauntered passed them. It made Dean crazy, not that they were looking, but that she knew they were looking. She wanted the attention, and wanted Dean to notice as well.

"Crap!" Dean said under his breath as he made his way over to the table already occupied with the other three hunters. Aly wasn't backing down. She was going to work his job, and he was going to be there with her, all the way through the end.

888888

_TWO DAYS LATER_

"Alyson," Ellen's voice boomed from where she stood in the open door. Jo gave her sister a soft and comforting smile. She let her hand rest on her sister's bruised and cracked one. Their eyes didn't meet, and there was an agreement made between the girls before they could say anything else. This weekend never happened. Everything that did happen was going to disappear the second they left this dump of a hospital and then it was straight to Bobby's house. Aly couldn't look at her mom, she refused to meet her astonished stare.

"I'm going to the hotel to get our stuff. I brought you some clothes to change into. I'll be back in a half hour." Jo said quickly, walking out of the door, leaving her sister with her thoughts, and their mother.

Ellen watched Jo walk down the hall, then turned back to her eldest daughter. She shook her head vigorously. She didn't know what she was going to do with her girls, but the second they got back to Bobby's house there were going to be some new rules. She couldn't see one of her baby's die, especially like their father. She gave Aly one last look before turning and walking down the hall disappearing just like Jo had moments earlier.

'What the hell did I do?' Aly thought as she slid out of the starchy white sheets and grabbed her clothes. She dressed slowly, trying not to reopen any stitches or scabs. As she pulled her jeans on the gauze that was tapped just above her right hip caught on the waist band. She looked down at the previously white cloth. It still hurt, and if the physical pain wasn't enough, she was sure the crystal clear image of a certain hazel eyed man pointing the gun at her would suffice.


	11. Back To The Beginning Again Pt 2

Chapter Eleven: Back To The Beginning Again Part II

Aly followed Dean's Impala back to the motel the boys were staying in. Jo noticed her sister's frustration the second she pulled off the gravel road leading back to the bar. "This is ridiculous!" Aly practically screamed. The noise from the wind and the loud music she was blaring was another sign of her frustration. Jo knew her sister only listened to her music loud with the windows down when there was something on her mind, and lately there were two things it could be: their mother, or the man driving the car in front of them. "I swear he's trying to loose me! What the hell is his problem? Like I can't drive 75 mph on friggin' back roads! He's such an ass!" Aly turned to look at her sister, even thought she was talking mostly to herself. She needed to get everything off her chest before they began hunting with the Winchesters.

"Aly!" Jo pointed back to the road. Aly pulled the wheel back onto her side of the road. Jo stared at her sister shaking her head in frustration. "Let's leave. If you can't handle working with them then let's go and find another hunt."

"What!"Aly said outraged at her sister's comment. "And let him win? Hell no, if anything we are going to finish this ourselves," Aly told Jo as she sped up following as closely behind the '67 Impala as she could.

The motel was exactly what Aly had expected. A run down cheap looking place, the parking lot was full of pot holes and the paint was wearing off. The office was the only decent looking room around the complex. Jo headed towards the glass doors as Aly pulled out their bags. She couldn't keep her eyes off the boys. She knew there had to be something up their sleeves, and she was going to find out what the hell they were hiding from her. "I got the keys." Jo said. Aly didn't give her sister any acknowledgement. "Hello, earth to Alyson!" Jo said again, dangling the keys in front of her sister's face. Aly focused on her sister, snatching the key out of her hand. She didn't say anything, just walked to the room and closed the door behind her.

888888

Jo woke up late the next morning. She looked over to the bed next to hers, where her sister should have been sleeping. The sheets were tossed around, and the pillows were randomly placed. Jo knew Aly wasn't a morning person, but she was seriously pissed last night, and was probably researching their hunt. Aly was serious about not letting the Winchesters one up her. Jo got up and headed for the bathroom, she'd get changed and meet up with her sister later. Pulling open the door, Jo came face to face with Aly. She had on her usual faded jeans and a pair of boots, her hair was curly which was something that Aly very rarely did, she usually straightened it. "What are you doing?"Jo asked concerned that her sister had finally lost it.

"I'm going out to do some leg work. Speak to some of the people that might know what we're dealing with. Why don't you go down to the library and do some research. We'll meet up for lunch." Aly said as she grabbed her gun, sliding it into her waistband. Jo didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, Aly blew through the door leaving her sister standing in awe. There was definitely something wrong with the elder Harvelle sister.

Jo moved over to the nightstand picking up her cell phone. "Sam? I need your help." She said into the receiver.

888888

The afternoon seemed to slip away from Jo. She never seemed to get enough information, and she was beginning to loose her ambition. She was tired and bored with this case already. She wanted to grab her sister and split. Staying at Bobby's was that bad and at least there they had warm beds and good food. Aly only seemed to care about beating the Winchesters. She was taking everything they did personally. They weren't working together; they were racing; trying to see who the better hunter was.

"Hey Jo," Sam's voice startled her. She had gotten so use to the quiet of the library, and she wasn't expecting any, even him, to come and find her here. "Can I sit?" He asked, getting a nod in return.

"I haven't found anything if you're wondering. This entire thing seems to be completely random. There are no connections between the four victims, the way they died is the only thing they have in common." Jo told him, just wanting to let her frustrations out. She slid all her papers and books over to him. "See if you can find anything that makes sense to you. If not, I'm ready to call it a day and get the hell out of dodge."

Sam looked from her to the material she had just slid over to his side of the table. Slowly he looked over the death certificates and the articles relating to the deaths. He soon came to the same conclusion as she had. "Maybe there's something missing. Something they're keeping out of the papers?" Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It has to be a demon. I mean that's the only logical answer. How many people are hung and bled out? Plus the first killing happened only days after the Devil's Gate was opened, a normal person, even a psychopath, wouldn't do something like this." Jo told Sam, getting a nod of approval at the end of her conclusion. "All men, from different backgrounds, around the same age, hung and sliced then left to bleed to death. What demon would do that? What's the purpose?" Jo asked rhetorically. Sam looked at her, the frustration coming off her in waves. He too knew it had to be a demon, but a sloppy one at that. Why would it leave a trail any hunter could easily follow? It was like it wanted to be found. "Maybe it's just some psycho girl that's tired of being hit on in sleazy bars?" Jo joked closing all the books, getting up to return them.

"No," Sam said suddenly. He looked up at her quickly, "She's playing with him. She wants him to find her." Sam leapt up from the table. Jo following him, leaving all the information on the table they were vacating.

"Sam! Who's playing? Who's going to find her?" Sam ignored her questions. He needed to get to Dean. They weren't dealing with a new demon, but an old friend.

888888

Aly knocked on Dean's motel room. She knew he was there because the Impala was still parked outside. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to talk to him. She stood out in the hall waiting for him to make his way to the door. "What?" He asked sleepily, leaning against the door frame for stability.

"We need to talk." Aly said as she pushed her way through the door. He didn't protest her barging in, but kept the door open. "You and your brother are not going to push us out of this hunt." Aly began, turning around to face him. Her expression went from determined to irritated. She walked back over to the door, leaning against him, she pushed the door closed. She pushed him up against it, locking it at the same time. Dean looked down at her. There was something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Interesting twist don't you think?" Aly said seductively, leaning closer to him, placing a soft kiss on the side of him neck.

"I'm not complaining." Dean's voice came out slow. Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her lips to his. Something he'd been wanting to do since their fight so long ago.

* * *

So I decided to put a little bit of a plot in the story...although I do enjoy writing Aly/Dean moments. Hopefully this will come out like I want it to. Stay tuned for more...

p.s. reviews would be most appreciated!


	12. Gottcha

Chapter Twelve: Gottcha

Jo ran behind Sam, following as closely as she could. She still hadn't gotten any answers out of him, and she probably didn't want to hear them. Something about what he told her, and the way he was acting made the situation seem grim. At least they weren't crazy, there really was a demon out there killing people.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he banged on the motel door. Jo quickly ran over to her room, looking for Aly. Sam followed her with his eyes, not leaving until his brother opened the door. "Dean!" Sam's voice called through the door. Sam's banging of the door, shaking the hinges. "Dean! Wake up!" Dean looked around. Aly wasn't there, but the door was still bolted, her clothes thrown randomly across the floor. Dean opened the door, where Sam and Jo stood.

"Where's Aly?" Jo asked as she rushed into the room. She wasn't sure what Sam was so freaked out about, but it had to be something serious. Aly wasn't in the room, but from the pair of boots she'd tripped over, she knew her sister had been there.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he followed Jo's rapid movements. Sam stood next to him also watching Jo.

"We've got a problem." Sam said quietly. Looking over at his brother, making sure he understood the gravity of the situation. "The murders were random, deliberately drawing us here." Dean let his confusion show on his face. The bathroom door opened suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to the person standing in it.

"Hey guys, did you bring food?" Aly asked standing in the doorway wearing Dean's shirt, still holding her toothbrush loosely in her mouth. Jo glared at her sister, pushing her back into the bathroom. Aly didn't resist, but gave a quick glance over her shoulder to look at Dean. She could see the seriousness evident on his face, and that told her Jo and Sam had figured out what they were dealing with.

After listening for the latch to click, Sam continued telling Dean what he'd found out. "It's Meg, Dean." Sam said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What!" Dean stepped back leaning against the table across from his brother.

"It has to be her Dean. No other demon would be this careless. She wants you to find her." Sam told his brother. It was true, Meg didn't exactly go for subtly.

"What are we going to do? I'm not letting them go with us." Dean said motioning towards the bathroom door. "She'd kill them just to get to us."

888888

"What the hell happened?" Jo asked her sister. The two girls sat in the bathroom, Jo sitting on the rim of the bathtub, while Aly finished brushing her teeth.

"What do you think happened?" Aly said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got that." Jo nearly barked at her sister. "I mean, since when were you and Dean together again? Just last night you were calling him and ass. I thought you didn't want to be with him." Aly rolled her eyes, and turned to look at her baby sister.

"Jo listen to yourself, then look at who you're talking to. I'm not in love with him. Honestly I don't think I ever was. He's just fun to be with. I missed that, and let me just tell you, he's not that bad in bed either." Aly laughed at Jo obvious shock by this statement. "Like you never thought about it." She said before turning back to the sink.

888888

"I guess there's only one thing we can do." Dean said as he pulled a shirt over his head. Sam looked at him expectantly. "We leave them. Send Meg's ass back to hell, and get the hell out of dodge."

Sam glanced over at the bathroom door where the Harvelle sisters were currently hiding. "Okay, we need to figure out where Meg's hiding out."

"Who's Meg?" Aly asked suspiciously, eyeing Sam as she picked up her clothes. Jo started towards the door waiting for her sister.

"Just some girl Sammy met last night. It's nothing important." Dean said pulling Aly closer to him. She smiled at him, but turned to face Sam when he tried to kiss her.

"Poor Sammy, always looking for the girl and never going home with her." Aly said, pushing herself out of Dean's arms and heading out the open door. Jo just watched her leave, turning to give an annoyed look back to the boys.

"See you later." Jo said, closing the door behind her. Sam and Dean both stared at the closed door wonder what had just happened.

Jo walked slower behind Aly. "What was that?" Jo asked Aly calmly. Aly didn't turn around she just continued to their motel room searching for her keys. "What's gotten into you? This attitude is so not you."

"And what am I? How am I supposed to act? Mopping around Bobby's house, pinning for the 'love of my life' to finally realize he needs me just as much as I need him." Aly used air quotes as best she could to emphasize her words. Finally stopping and facing her sister Aly continued. "I'm just having fun. You should try it Joey." Aly pushed open the motel door, closing it before Jo even regained her thoughts.

888888

Aly woke up in the middle of the night, watching her little sister sleep soundly. The look in Aly's eyes wasn't compassion or love, if anything it was envy. Narrowing her eyelids, and cocking one eyebrow, Aly made a slow movement towards the nightstand. Pulling out a clear glass bottle and a white cloth, Aly moved over to her sister's bedside. "Sweet dreams…" she said before placing the cloth over Jo's mouth and nose. Jo didn't have time to react, she only saw her sister's face covered in moonlight, and the black hollows that were once her soft hazel eyes.

Once Jo was out, Aly had no trouble throwing her in the back of her Camaro. Pealing out of the motel parking lot, Aly glanced in her review mirror. Even if the Winchesters had heard her, there was no way they could follow her now. The Impala, in the same spot Dean had left it, was now tilting slightly to the one side. She'd made sure to make the side he saw first look as normal as possible, while the air slowly seeped out of the other two tires. She'd be back for them later, but she thought it'd be more fun to see them sweat a little. Go frantic over the missing women, trying to find her and think of a plan. That was part of the fun, watching them freak out, knowing all along they would fail in the end. Smirking at this realization, Aly turned the radio louder, glancing back at Jo still unconscious in the back seat.

888888

"Dean! Sam!" Aly hit their door with both fists. Sam was the first one to respond to her frantic calls, shoving his brother's feet as he walked by his bed. "Open up guys!" Sam pulled the door open, just before her fists met the wood again. "Sam, thank God." Aly let out a sigh of relief, while letting herself into the room.

"What's wrong, Aly?" Sam asked sleepily. Dean propped himself up on his bed, watching her pace the room.

"Jo. She's missing." With that both men quickly dressed and were out the door. Aly followed behind them closely. All she needed was to get them to the warehouse, and she'd finally get her revenge.

888888

Dean woke with a headache. He couldn't move, his hands were tied to chair arms, and his feet bound to the legs. "Aly?" Dean called out into the dark damp warehouse. "Sam!" He looked around as best he could, trying to find his companions. The last thing he remembered was walking into the warehouse, looking for Jo. Now Sam was no where to be seen, and both Aly and Jo were missing. "Aly!"

"You wish," Aly's voice came out seductively. "It's been a long time Deano. I couldn't wait to see you again, and when that door opened I jumped at the opportunity." Aly ran a hand across his shoulder and down his arm. She knelt down next to him, smiling sweetly. "You miss me?"

"Meg," Dean hissed. He tried to pull the ropes off, but she'd tied them too tight. There was nothing he could do, and she knew it.

"I'll be who ever you want me to be." Aly stood up and set herself casually in his lap. "We've got a lot of catching up to do…" She leaded in slowly, capturing his lips with hers. He pulled away, but there was a very little distance he could move. "Don't be like that babe. You were so willing the other night."

"That was you?" Dean gave her a look of repulsion.

"Are you really that surprised?" Aly slid off of him. She moved backwards and stopped, glancing behind her at an unconscious Jo. "She really loves her. It's so sick. She'd do anything for that stupid excuse of a hunter. It's the only reason I haven't killed her yet. I can't stand the constant screaming." Dean had a look of confusion on his face. As she turned around, he could see her clenched jaw and tired eyes. Aly's body was either being worn down my Meg, or it was the other way around. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but this wasn't the same Meg from the passed years. "He's fine too. If you're wondering, I didn't hurt him, much." Aly said taking a seat on the cold concrete, rubbing her face with her hands. She regained her composure, and stood up, dusting off her faded jeans.

"You're not looking too good there Meg, you sure you're up to the hours of torture you have planed?" Aly looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, something she'd seen him do on more than one occasion.

"Don't worry about me. You need all the worry focused on you, and the others here. Because once I'm through with you I'll move on to Sam, then Jo, and all that will be left is poor Aly. Wonder what she'll do once she figures out she killed the only family she ever loved?" Dean watched as her gaze was fixated on Jo's unconscious body.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, but got no response. She didn't move to speak to him.

"He's around." She said lazily, walking around him and then disappearing.

"Dean," Sam's voice cut through the silence of the warehouse. Suddenly he came to Dean's side, holding a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. "You okay?" Dean nodded and pulled at the ropes as Sam cut them. "Okay, let's get out of here." Sam left Dean, walking over to where Jo was laying.

"Bad idea," Aly's voice caught both of them off guard. "The party's just getting started." She said before she threw a punch hitting Dean square in the jaw.

The fighting was a blur. Aly punched Dean, then he hit back, and soon Sam was in on the fun too. Sam didn't even realize he lost the gun until Aly had it pointed at Dean's head. That's when everything got still and quiet again. Nobody moved, and the suspense was killing them. "Aly," Dean said hoping to throw her off if only for a second.

"Nice try, but that stupid mind trick doesn't work on me. I've got her buried down deep." She took another step forward, causing Sam to flinch. "You're such an idiot. I don't see how you sent me back to hell twice, and you're still alive to see round three. I'm stronger than you, and when this war ends, you'll see just how little your race is. Trust me Dean when your day comes I'll be there to…" Aly's words were cut short as Jo kicked her sister from behind, causing her to fumble forward crashing into the floor.

Aly stood up quickly, glaring at Jo before turning back around to see Dean. He was holding the gun just as she had only moments ago. "Save me a seat." He said before the gun went off.

888888

Aly woke up in sterile white sheets and a hospital gown. She hated everything associated with hospitals; the smells, the colors, and the people. She looked around her tiny room, one that looked as though it had been converted from a closet. "Hey," Dean's voice pulled her attention to him.

"Hey," was all she could muster at that very moment.

"Aly, lets not do this." He said looking down at his hands, there was still blood crusted around his fingers. "It's too dangerous, and I don't want anyone getting hurt. I called Ellen," He paused to glance up at her shocked eyes. "She'll be here in a couple of hours to take you back to Bobby's. I'm leaving with Sam." He got up at that and headed for the door.

"That's it?" She called after him. "You're leaving me with that. I almost killed you, and Sam and even Jo. You shot me, and you get to leave like a hero?" Aly was crying, she knew it wasn't her style, but when Dean was around everything else seemed to fly out the window. "Dean, it's always going to be dangerous." She told him sitting up as best she could.

"Goodbye, Aly." Dean said, not even turning around to look at her. She watched him shut the door, and she lost it. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible and let the tears fall down her face. He was really gone this time, and she couldn't even chase after him.

"Ms. Harvelle?" A voice called to her softly from the doorway. The lab coat suggested it was one of her doctors, and Aly swallowed hard, while wiping her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that you're all set to leave in a couple of hours. We'll need to go over some proper cleaning procedures for your wound, but other than that you're ready to go." The doctor stood there smiling at her, but Aly couldn't express any emotion. She was upset and angry, but all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Thank you," She whispered as the doctor nodded and headed out the door. She was finally alone, and for once it wasn't what she wanted.


	13. Three Months

Chapter Thirteen: Three Months

Aly wrapped herself in a wool blanket outside of Bobby's house. This had become one of her traditions. Over the passed months she had gone through all kinds of stages of grief. She had the chocolate bars, and the tear soaked ice cream. Then there were the late night romantic films, but none of them seemed to work. She tried drowning her pain in beer but ended up throwing it up, knowing it wasn't a good idea. She thought it tasted bitter and useless anyway.

Sitting outside wrapped around herself her eyes red, and tears rolling down her cheeks. All the things she said to him came back in floods. This was her release. She could cry out here. She could hate herself out here. He didn't mean to hurt her, and she didn't mean to hurt him, but she wanted more. Thought she deserved more. She use to be happy and sarcastic. But now she felt alone and heartbroken. He didn't come to Bobby's house after the hospital, and she knew he probably wouldn't call her. She had screwed everything up, and now three months had gone by without a word passed between them. And the consequence of Meg's possession still hung over her head like an anvil. Three months and there was still a clear sign of where the bullet had entered her body. Three months and she still wasn't showing. And there wasn't a day that went by she wasn't thankful for that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ellen asked her daughter, handing her a glass of hot chocolate. "You worry me sometimes, baby girl. Three months you've been coming out here, sitting alone for hours, crying to yourself. If I didn't know any better I'd think you got your heart broken." Ellen said taking a seat next to Aly. "Now how could that have happened when you haven't been seeing anyone serious enough to break that block of ice you have in there." Ellen looked at Aly, trying to find any glimpse of emotion.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Mom." Aly said rolling her eyes as she stood and headed back into Bobby's house. She wasn't going to talk to her mother about it. She didn't even talk to Jo about it. This was something that she had to deal with on her own. It would cause a fight and she just wasn't up for that kind of family dynamic at the present time.

Ellen watched her eldest daughter slowly made her way back into the house. She wasn't the same girl that had come back into her life seven months ago. This was a shell of that girl. "What the hell happened to her?" Ellen asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bobby said as he came around the side of the house. Ellen eyed her friend with a suspicious glance. Bobby took a seat next to her on the porch steps. She waited for him to start, and when he did she was riveted.

* * *

Okay so that's all I got so far! How'd ya like it?

Some interesting things starting to unfold if you ask me, and with only five months left for Dean there's going to be a lot more to come!


	14. Carly

Okay so I started writing this and by the time I finished it moved too fast...SOOO this chapter might feel out of order or something, but it's what the boys were doing in those three months after the Meg incident (hopefully that helps) I love the reviews! A big thanks to everyone that's still on board!!! SK

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Carly 

_Three Months Earlier…plus a few days…_

Sam sat at a table near the dirty windows of a bar. He was waiting for his brother to come back with the beers. The books that he had in front of him were no use, they lead him to the same dead ends, and he only had a few months left.

"Sammy meet, Carly." Dean said as he handed his brother a beer. A petite blonde stood next to his brother. She reminded Sam of Jo. But Carly seemed to have a more arrogant air about her. "She's a hunter." Dean said, smiling down at Carly. It was then that Sam knew what Dean was up to. He was replacing Aly. It had only been a few weeks since they had left Aly and Jo back at the hospital, but Sam knew his brother would bounce back quickly. He always did.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam said nodding towards her. She took at seat next to Dean. The rest of the night they swapped war stories, and their best or scariest hunts. Dean was his usual charming self, and Sam wasn't going to argue with that. He was happy that his brother was getting back to his pre-Aly self. Carly seemed like a nice enough girl. Maybe she was just going to be a fling. Or hopefully she wouldn't become anything more than a friend.

"You know I think I know a way to fix this little problem of yours." Carly told Sam. They were alone while Dean had gone to get another round of beers. "I know how to get out of the deal. And with only five months left, you could use all the help you can get." Sam looked at her with amazement evident on his face. Could she really solve the mystery he'd been working on day and night for nearly five months?

"How did you…" Sam began to ask with a look of confusion.

"You Winchester boys are very popular among hunters. I heard about the deal Dean made to save you. That was a really brave and stupid thing to do. So when I met him tonight, I thought ya'll could use my help." Sam considered what she said, and took a leap of faith.

888888

_A Month Later…_

Sam waited for Dean and Carly outside a rundown bar. They had gone in to get some easy cash with Dean playing poker, and Carly hustling pool. Sam noticed that Carly was good at hustling. She had an appeal that most guys couldn't resist. Her big blue eyes and her long blonde hair made any guy fall for her innocent look. The way she acted was the opposite of how she looked. Sam didn't know how she became a hunter, but she was good at it. Carly found them by chance, and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Sammy, look at the steal!" Carly called to him as she charismatically swaggered over to the Impala. She stopped in front of him and thumbed through her money. Dean, following behind her, was also counting his money. "I got more than Deano made. Guess I'm the one bringing home the bacon this week." She continued teasing the eldest Winchester, nudging him playfully in the arm. "How did you survive without me?" She said pulling open the passenger door and sliding into the car.

888888

_Another Month Later…_

Carly was curled up on one of the beds watching a black and white horror film. "Sam went to get some food." She announced when Dean came out of the bathroom. She watched him throw a towel back through the open door.

"Alright," He said taking a seat on the other bed. Carly couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. His hair was still wet, and he'd only put on a simple t-shirt. It was the most laid back Carly had ever seen him.

"You're phone rang." Carly told him nodding toward the nightstand. Dean grabbed it, flipping through the numbers. Jo's number came up followed by Bobby's. "Anyone important?" Carly asked. He didn't reply. The Harvelle's hadn't crossed his mind in weeks.

"No, no one important." Dean told her, getting off the bed and laying on hers. "What is this?" Dean asked. He kicked her with his foot playfully.

"Okay, gross. Don't put your feet on me." Carly pushed his legs away from her. "This is a classic. Sit and enjoy." Carly instructed him, looking at him lying on his stomach at the foot of her bed. Dean fell asleep after ten minutes. He was snoring softly before Carly moved. She grabbed his phone, looking for his missed calls. She frowned when she say the two names that came up. Jo had left a message, he obviously didn't want to hear it, but the curiosity got the best of Carly.

"Dean, listen. I'm sorry about what happened. Everything was just an accident. Think about coming home. Aly really misses you. Tell Sammy hi for us." Carly couldn't help the jealousy that took hold of her. They didn't have a home. And if they did, the Impala was the closest thing to one. These girls obviously didn't love or care about them, not like she did. Deleting the message, Carly relaxed. They wouldn't leave her, she wouldn't let them.

888888

_Three months…present…_

Carly flipped the pages back and forth, the old heavy paper whooshing with every flip. She found it. The cure was right in front of her. The steps were all laid out, and now all she needed was the incantation. "Sammy," Carly called for him. He quickly crossed the room, worried that she had hit another dead end.

"What happened now?" He asked, looking over her shoulder at the scribbling she'd written down on the motel pad beside her.

"I did it." She told him simply. She looked up to meet his surprised stare. She let a smile grace her lips slowly. "All I need is this book and it's all taken care of. Dean's out of his deal, you live, and everything goes on as normal."

"Carly," Sam begin, not sure how to thank the girl in front of him. He'd been worried that she'd lied about her helping him, and that she'd had a hidden agenda the whole time. But Carly had become part of the team, and now she'd definitely earned her keep.

"But," Carly said turning away from him. "I need to find this book." She handed him the paper, "It's the only one that has the incantation in it. Without that it won't work." Sam hung his head. There was always a catch. "I did track one down though, an old contact told me that he knew this guy that had a huge ass library up north. It's like a days drive from here." Sam looked up at her nodding. They would go and hopefully get Dean's deal cancelled once and for all.


	15. A Girl For Him

To all that reviewed...I love the concern you show for Aly!!! It's truly amazing!!! BUT, this chapter does not have her back in the game yet. I'm sorry, but I had to give her some grieving and recovery time. Plus I wanted the plot with Carly to thickin a little more. Keep the reviews coming...Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A Girl For Him

Carly moved to the music flowing into her ears from her iPod. She was in her own world as Dean drove. Sam was still running over all her research. She felt like she could do anything now. The months she'd spent researching had paid off, and this would finally prove she had all the power she knew she had. The rolling scenery hypnotized her, and she knew they would be there in the next hour.

Dean glanced back at Carly using the rearview mirror. He smiled as he watched her bob her head to the beat of her music. That was something he'd learned quick about Carly, she loved music. He also knew she couldn't carry a tune and her dancing was jerking and uncoordinated. "She seems happy." Dean said looking over at his brother.

Sam looked back then went back to the papers. "Yeah," was all he said, causing Dean's frustration to come back. They hadn't told him where they were going, sure he got an address, but no specifics. Carly and Sam had been secretive since she started hunting with them. It was like they had their own little club that Dean just couldn't join.

"Come on Sammy. What the hell is going on between you two?" He asked glancing at the road before turning to give his brother a stern look. "What's so important that you can't tell me?" Sam just looked at him blankly. He knew that would piss him off, but he couldn't tell him the truth. He wasn't supposed to be finding a way out of the deal, but he had to try. Dean turned back to the road driving a little faster in his angered state.

888888

Sam and Carly sat in a booth together, while Dean was still outside on his cell phone. Carly didn't know where they were, but at least they were stopping to eat. "So," she said looking over to Sam. There was an awkward air that hung between them. "What's going on?"

"Dean got a call from Bobby, something might have come up. Plus we've been driving for awhile, it would be nice to sleep in a real bed tonight." Sam told her picking the French fries in front of him.

"It wasn't anything serious. He was just playing the protective Dad card. He said Jo and Ellen have been leaving us messages, I haven't gotten any, you?" Dean said as he slid into the booth next to Carly. He casually stretched his arm behind her, laying it one the back of the bench. She turned and smiled at him, but he kept this attention on his brother.

"No, I haven't heard from them since…you know. So are we staying here tonight?" He said changing the subject smoothly. Dean shrugged and took one of the fries. "There's a motel right up the highway. It'll be easy to just sleep and hit the road in the morning.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean said looking down at Carly. She was absently playing with the ice cream she still had left in her dish. Sam noticed the look Dean gave her, and wondered what was going through his brother's mind.

"I'm going to go call that contact and tell him we'll be there sometime tomorrow." Sam said leaving the two in the booth. They didn't even seem to mind. He walked out to the Impala leaning against the hood. He could see Dean and Carly through the large glass window, both of them smiling and playfully shoving each other. Listening to the ring on the other end of the call, he waited. "Bobby? We're coming tomorrow."

888888

Carly had finally gotten her own motel room. She had privacy and her own bathroom. She loved traveling with the Winchester's, but it was always difficult when it came time to sleep. Someone was always on the floor or having to share a bed. She flopped herself down on the bed. She inhaled sharply, trying to let hr body relax and let sleep come to her. A knock on her door drew all thought of relaxation out of her. "It's open."

Dean cautiously walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was the little strip of skin between the waist of her jeans and the hem of her black tank-top. Carly stretched her arms over her head, arching her back for a full extension. Finally she turned to look at her visitor. "What's up?" She asked sitting up on her elbows. Her smile turned into confusion as he crossed the space between the door and her bed. He didn't say a word, but leaned over her placing a hand on either side of her. "Okay," Carly began before his lips silenced hers. He pulled away to look into her crystal blue eyes. "That's not exactly what I expected…" again Carly's words were cut short.

Dean wasn't thinking clearly. He knew the moment he walked into Carly's room all common sense left his brain. Like Sam had said so many times before, he began thinking with him downstairs brain. Carly's body stretched out across her bed seemed like the perfect place to keep her, and Dean's thought process went from anger and frustration to pure lust. It wasn't until she was under him and shirtless, he realized this wasn't the brightest idea he'd had. In truth he missed Aly, and Carly reminded him of her. Carly was a strong able young woman, not to mention hot. Dean tried not to think too much. He just let his body do all the thinking.

888888

"Where were you last night?" Sam questioned his brother on his whereabouts. Unfortunately he had the smallest idea of where his brother had been last night. The appearance of his rumbled clothes, gave Sam all the proof he needed. "You're an idiot." was all he said as he continued to pack his belongings in his duffle bag.

"Yeah, I'm starting to agree with you." Dean mumbled as he locked himself in the bathroom. Her perfume felt like it was all over him. His skin felt dirty and gritty wherever her lips, mouth, teeth, had touched him. He'd never felt this way before. It was just another one night stand, but something was different. There was a weight in his chest. It felt like he was being suffocated.

He meant what he said to Sam, he was an idiot. Carly was a friend, a hunter that was traveling with them and he'd screwed everything up. But that's what he did. He'd always been the screw up. He let his dad die, he let Sam die. His emotions always got the better of him. He'd let Aly go when he knew he what he had with her was special. With only a year to live he thought he could do what he pleased. He could finally live life the way he wanted to, but now, when the light at the end of the tunnel was beginning to get blindingly bright, he couldn't help but think that all of the double cheese burgers, cheap beer, and easy woman were worth it.

Dean wanted a real life. A normal one with a home to sleep in and an amazing girl to be with. He was beginning to see that he wasn't happy anymore. Hunting was becoming too mundane, and all the trashy bars with the same trashy woman were boring.

He looked at his reflection after stripping his clothes down to his boxers. There was something missing he thought. He could barely recognize himself. He didn't look the same as he did only months before. His smile seemed forced and his eyes looked darker. Aly once said his eyes were her favorite part of him. 'I could stare at them for hours,' she told him while she ran her hands up his biceps.

That memory was so long ago, Dean was amazed he still remembered it. All the happy times with Aly felt like they had been ripped from him. Meg did a nice little number with his mind and heart. Nearly four months ago, she had made his mind up for him. He couldn't be with Aly, or any other girl for that matter. It was just too dangerous. He wasn't strong enough to loose someone else he loved. 'At least I didn't love her,' he tried to tell himself. He didn't love Aly, but it felt like he was pretty damn close. Leaving her in that hospital bed was the hardest thing he'd had to do in a long time. He knew he'd broken her heart, but that was better than getting her killed. And this time he didn't have his own life to sacrifice. But what scared him the most, was the fact that he would have sold his soul to save her. Hell he would have died that very second if he had to.

"I don't love her…" He told his reflection with a straight, solemn face, like that was all it took to make the statement true. It worked in theory, but no amount of reassuring himself was going to shake the guilty feeling that came when he saw the mark on his neck, a symbol of last night. "If I loved her I wouldn't have been with Carly…" Maybe Carly was a girl for him. But he knew being with her wasn't going to work, especially when all he could see when he kissed her was Aly's face.


	16. Subtle Interrogation

What you've all been waiting for!!!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Subtle Interrogation

Aly woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She supposed this was normal considering everything, but she didn't want to let on. Lying as still as possible she hoped the nauseous feeling would subside after a few minutes. Jo tossed in the bed across from her sister. Aly closed her eyes, thinking this would make it seem like she was still sleeping, but Jo had learned that trick years ago.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. Looking over at her sister's pained face. Aly hadn't said much to her in the passed few months, but that was to be expected given the mental state Dean, the asshole, Winchester had left her in.

Aly tried staying asleep, but the nausea got to be too much. She slowly slid out of her bed and crossed the room to the bathroom door. Jo shook her head at this, following her sister through the door. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Jo asked looking down at her sister. Aly was kneeling on the floor, leaning against the rim of the bathtub.

"You want to help me?" Aly asked weakly. "Hold my hair." She said leaning closer to the porcelain bowl in front of her. Jo did as her older sister had asked. They sat there for twenty minutes, waiting for Aly to finally feel like she had gotten rid of all the contents of her stomach. She fell back against the tub again, looking at her sister from under her eyelashes.

"Have you been drinking?" Jo asked her seriously. She knew that Aly usually turned to alcohol when her life wasn't going to way she wanted it to, and Jo hated it. Aly let out a choked laugh, and then rubbed her sore throat with her hands softly.

"I wish. I haven't had a drink in over two months. I figured it wouldn't be safe. I can screw my life up as much as I want, but I can't hurt someone else's." Aly said as she played with hem of her shirt. Jo looked at her sister for more explanation. "I tried, I went to the clinic and I was all ready to do it. But I looked around at all those girls. They were all there because they had gotten drunk or raped or just didn't love him. They looked so weak and defenseless. " Aly explained with short breathes and tears rolling down her face. "It wasn't fair. I had a good reason to be there, but if I went through with it I would be just like them. I'm not. I'm stronger than that, aren't I?" Aly looked up, tears brimming her eyelids. She took on a more calm tone. "I have to do this." With that she stood and walked over to the sink. Jo was still on the floor letting everything her sister had just said sink in. None of it made sense, but she knew, to Aly, she was baring her soul.

Aly began brushing her teeth, and pulled her hair back and began brushing it. Jo just watched as her sister went from hysterical to the same indifferent calm she always was. There was something different about her, her hair was curlier, probably since she hadn't straightened it in months, and her eyes had a fire in them that Jo hadn't seen since her sister left home for the first time. And in the corner of her mouth there was a tiny curl of her lips, it was like she wanted to smile, but didn't have the heart too.

888888

"Did she tell you anything?" Ellen asked her youngest daughter as she walked out of their room. Jo didn't say anything to her mother at first. She walked passed her and sat in the kitchen. Her expression was one of confusion. "Well?" Ellen prodded.

"She's insane. I don't know what she's saying half the time and when I do understand her…" Jo looked up at her mother. She hated keeping her out of their lives, but that's what Aly had always wanted. It wasn't Jo's place to tell her mother all of Aly's secrets. "She's just not the same."

"That I know." Ellen said handing her daughter a cup of coffee. She turned her head to glance down the hall. She knew Aly wasn't going to be coming to breakfast, but she could hope. All Ellen wanted was to talk to her daughter. A fight would even be an improvement. "Should I take her something to eat?" Ellen wondered aloud.

"I doubt she'll eat. She was sick a little while ago, but you can try. Take her some water, though." Jo smiled at her mother as she walked out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of water and a plate of pancakes.

888888

The Impala pulled up to Bobby's house. Carly suddenly shot up from her position in the back seat. "Where the hell are we? This isn't the place." She looked at Sam, but he got out of the car before he could tell her anything. Dean was no help either, he hadn't looked at her since last night. Carly sent a glare his way, then proceeded to follow Sam into the foreign house.

"Bobby," Sam called out scanning the books that had been left out on an old wooden desk by the door. "Ellen?" Carly stood in the doorway. She felt the need to run. She knew this was a hunter's house. The familiar books, shot gun by the door, and the symbols covering the ceiling, they were all telltale signs. She didn't want to go in any further. Her stomach was already in a huge knot.

"They went out." A small voice said from around the corner. Carly couldn't see the girl it belonged to, but by the sound of it she must have been a teenager. Sam looked up from the stack of books. Carly noticed his discomfort the second he saw the girl. "I mean they went to look at this place just out of town, Mom may buy it. You know a new roadhouse. Jo is buying groceries." Carly wrinkled her brow at the sound of the familiar names.

"Um," Sam glanced at Carly, and thought about stepping further into the room. He didn't know what was going on, but it felt like he was in the middle. "Bobby said he had a book for us." He gestured to the books on the table.

"Yeah, he said you might stop by." The voice came closer, and Carly held her breath as a young woman stepped into the room, walking passed Sam. "I think it's this one." She handed him a worn book, the spine fraying at the ends. Carly didn't look at the girl for long. She turned to look out the door. Dean was still sitting in the car. 'I should have stayed with him,' Carly thought.

"Thanks Aly," Sam said flipping through the pages.

"You're not staying?" Aly asked, turning to look at the door for the first time. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a woman standing there instead of the man she was expecting. She looked at her, trying to place her face, but she let her face fall under Aly's intense stare.

"No, we might come back later though. There's something we have to take care of first."

"Right," Aly kept her position, not moving as the two headed out the door. It was then that she got a glimpse of the Impala. Its driver staring back at her. They locked eyes, but there was something surreal about it all. It felt like they were worlds apart. Aly never looked away, instead she grabbed the large wooden door and slowly closed it, blocking her from his stare.

888888

"You got what you need?" Sam asked impatiently. Carly had been distracted since they left the house earlier. She nodded her answer as she continued to write the incantation.

"Who was that?" She looked up at him. "The girl in the house?" Sam shifted uncomfortably unsure of how to answer her, because frankly he didn't know who or what she was to them any more.

"An old friend."

"An old girlfriend?"

"Sort of."

"Of yours?"

"No, not mine." He said looking back down at the ingredients in front of him.

"Dean's?"

"Yeah, but it ended badly."

"So that's why you looked trapped?"

"No, it was just awkward. You know?"

"Because I slept with Dean?" Carly asked her gaze felt like it was burning a whole through his skin.

"Can we get back to work on this?" Sam asked suddenly feeling much like he had earlier with Aly. Carly had been right, he had felt trapped and uncomfortable. He didn't know what Aly was feeling towards him. He knew she must have been mad at Dean, but did she blame him for not stopping his older brother?

"Yeah, sorry?" Carly said returning to her work. "He still loves her doesn't he?"

"He never loved her in the first place." Sam said, causing Carly to look up at him in confusion. "He couldn't do that to her. He isn't strong enough to leave her when he dies."

"So when we finish this and the deals broken…" Carly thought out loud, waiting for him to finish her statement.

"Will he go back to her?" Carly nodded. "I don't think she'd take him back."


	17. The Talk

Chapter Seventeen: The Talk

Dean had left Sam and Carly at the motel. It was strange being so close to Bobby's, and not staying at his house. He knew it was for the best. Aly wouldn't want to see him, and Jo wouldn't probably kick his ass for what he did to her sister. He drove around, trying to keep his mind off Aly and everything. He just wanted to get lost. She had looked straight at him, and shut the door. He took that as a sign that she didn't want him there, and he couldn't blame her. He'd been too afraid to go in knowing that she would give him the silent treatment or cold shoulder, or she'd just kill him there in Bobby's living room.

888888

Carly and Sam sat on the floor in the middle of the motel. Carly began to mix and pour different ingredients into a bowl in between her and Sam, while he read the Latin incantation. She prayed this was the perfect way to get out of the deal. She wanted this for Dean, but mostly for Sam. She knew he didn't want his older brother to die because of him. Smoke began to raise from the bowl the colors almost blurring their vision. Sam had to pull back a little to get more light to what he was reading. Carly finished with the last of the ingredients and watched as a blue spark flew from the bowl. The spell was complete.

"That's it?" Sam looked from the paper he'd been reading from up to Carly. "It was kind of easy don't you think?"

"That's the point. I can't wait to tell him."

888888

Dean was on his way to Bobby's. He had decided that he needed to talk to Aly and get everything out in the open and off his chest. He wasn't going to leave with her still mad at him. He just hoped Ellen and Jo weren't there.

He was about five minutes from Bobby's house when a strange feeling came over him. He didn't know what it was, but all of a sudden he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, but his thoughts raced. Maybe it was true that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die, because that's what was happening to Dean. His memories flashed causing the world's worst headache to form. He didn't know what was going on. His year definitely wasn't up yet.

He tried pulling the car open, but before he could do anything he heard the crashing of metal. The last thing he heard and saw was his car connecting with a tree.

888888

"Hello?" Aly's voice came out soft. She'd just woken up from a nap, exhausted from her daily morning routine. Sam's voice was frantic over the phone. "Sam, slow down, I don't understand you." She said still softly, but with enough snap to catch his attention.

"I need you to send Bobby down the road. We need the Impala towed back to Bobby's place." He said calmly. Aly looked around the room for Bobby, then finally remembering he was outside.

"He'll be there." She said hanging up the phone. It took all her strength not to ask any questions. She didn't want to know what happened to them now, but she did hope they were alright.

888888

Aly got out of the car slowly. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. The Impala was wrapped around a huge tree. Sam and the girl he was with earlier were standing to the side, as Dean sat on the side of the road looking blankly at his car. Bobby walked over and asked them a few questions. Aly could tell he didn't get the answers he was looking for.

"What happened?" Aly asked stepping next to Sam as the other girl left to sit with Dean. Aly watched as the other girl looked over his cuts and brushed some glass out of his hair.

"He lost control," was all Sam told her. He too was watching the two only a few feet away from them. Aly was amazed to see that he looked more upset than she did. Was it some weird love triangle? Was it her fault? Was it Dean's fault? Aly knew that Dean losing control of his baby was impossible, unless something made him do it.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up at Sam. He still was focused on his brother. He nodded, causing Aly to loose interest in the conversation. She walked over to where Bobby was hooking the Impala up to his tow truck. "Let me guess you got the same answers as I did?" Aly looked at Bobby's irritated expression.

"They're hiding something. Dean's practically lethargic and Sam just repeats himself. Carly on the other hand…"

"Wait," Aly stopped him mid sentence. "That's Carly?" She looked back to the girl that was still sitting with Dean. Their eyes locked for an instant, Carly pulling her gaze back to Dean's injuries the second she realized Aly was watching her. "I knew I'd seen her before. What the hell is she doing with them? She's going to get them killed. She's going to get herself killed." Aly risked another glance Carly's way, but her back was to Aly now.

"She's not that bad, at least not any more. Aly you can't hold a grudge against her for the rest of your life. She was new at the game, I'm sure she has plenty of experience now." Bobby said finishing his work. "I can't take you all back in the truck, so I'll drive you back and you come and get them okay." Bobby's words fell onto deaf ears. "Aly, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." She said reluctantly getting back into the passenger seat.

"What happened, Dean?" Sam asked his brother as he stepped in front of him. Carly turned away from them. She knew what happened, and having Aly there to witness it wasn't making her feel any better about it.

"I told you I don't know." Dean said standing up to look at his brother. "I was going to Bobby's house then everything stopped and I crashed. That's it." He began to walk away from them, pacing a few feet away from them.

"What stopped?" Sam asked confused.

"I did. I couldn't move or breathe, it was weird." Dean stopped and looked off into space for a second. "Then I woke up, called you and you were there for the rest." Aly's Camaro pulled up next to them. She rolled down the window to tell them to get in. All three of them looked at each other before moving towards the car. Carly slid into the back, leaving Sam and Dean waiting for the other to move.

"I won't bite, get in." Aly said leaning over the passenger seat to look at them. Sam got in the back with Carly leaving Dean in the passenger seat, next to Aly. "You know, you could have squeezed in the back with them if you're really going to be that uncomfortable." Aly whispered as she put the car in gear. "You want me to wait…?" Aly said with a smile sneaking onto her lips. Dean made a move for the door, but stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder. She let out her first laugh in months, it sounded so foreign to her, yet so familiar to him.

888888

"Alyson," Carly said walking into the kitchen where Aly was sitting with Jo. Both girls turned to look their visitor. Jo got up and left the room, allowing Carly to move further into the room. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You've got some balls." Aly said sharply, getting off her stool and grabbing another bottle of water. "Did you do it?" Aly asked turning around to look at Carly, Aly's glare cutting through her.

"Maybe," Carly admitted. Aly rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew it wasn't Dean's fault. "I was doing a spell with Sam, and I think it backfired or something. Honestly I didn't know what it would do. I thought…"

"You thought it would get his out of the deal. Jesus, Carly! You can't do something like that. You don't have the experience with magic like that, and you sure as hell can't do it without knowing what might happen. You could have killed him!" Aly yelled at the blonde across from her. Carly looked down at her feet. She felt small in Aly's presence.

"I wanted to help Sam…"

"You wanted to help Sam, I get that. I want to help him. But you can't. No one can, don't you know?" Carly's confused expression answered Aly's question. "If Dean tries to get out of his deal Sam dies. This isn't some curse, Carly. This is the devil's deal. It's going to take a little more than a simple reversal spell or whatever the hell you did, to get him out of it." Aly continued her scolding.

"What makes you so superior?" Carly began to fight back. She wasn't a teenager again, and this obviously wasn't the same Alyson Harvelle she used to know, she didn't have to take this verbal beating. "I'm at least trying, what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be in love with him? Funny, considering we had sex last night. Typically Aly, always pushing everyone away from you just to make yourself miserable. It's the only why you get everyone's attention. Oh, look at poor Aly, her daddy died, and she dropped out of college, and her boyfriend's suck. I never felt sorry for you. I saw the game you were playing the second we met. There's nothing different now, is there?"

"You don't know a thing about me and Dean. I'm different now, and you're just the same naive little girl you always were." Aly said stepping closer to the island in between them. "Don't act like you're better than me. We're the same. Always were. I was just a better hunter than you. He's dead Carly; you're never going to get his approval from a corpse. You're dad was a great hunter, and you just didn't have it in you. I was just lucky." Aly told her quietly, her words cutting the air between them. "Grow up, Carly. Hell, try to be normal for once in your life. You home."

"Why are you home, Aly? I thought you and your mom hated each other. Weren't you the one that said you didn't have a home to go to any more?" Carly asked stepping back to lean against the counter top.

"I thought it was time for me to grow up." Aly said tightening her jaw. She hated it when Carly tired to get the better of her. She'd almost forgotten how devious Carly could be.

"Are you sure it wasn't forced on you?" Carly asked letting her eyes fall down to Aly waist line. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt, one that hugged her figure. Aly followed her gaze and tried to fold her arms over her tiny bump. She still hadn't gotten use to the fact that she was beginning to show. "I knew you wouldn't have done it without a reason."

"How do you know I didn't want this? I deal with my decisions. I grew up and got my head out of the clouds. I am a hunter, but I'm not an idiot. I wasn't going to risk my life and my baby's!" Aly said walking around the kitchen to stand in front of Carly. Aly was glad that he boys were still outside looking at the Impala, she didn't want to have another intense conversation today. He body wasn't up to another three rounds of verbal war. "You don't realize what you couldn't have done tonight. You could have killed someone. Are you really that much of a self centered bitch that you can't even see passed the big picture? I want you out of my home by tomorrow, or I swear to God I'll throw you on your ass so fast you won't even see it coming. I may be pregnant, but I could still kick your sorry ass to hell and back. Get the hell out of my face, you bitch." Aly gave Carly a dead serious face. Carly knew Aly wasn't messing around, and left the room quickly. Once she was gone, Aly collapsed against the counter, sliding down to the floor. Breathing deep, shaky breaths, Aly tried to regain her composure, suddenly feeling nauseous again.

She stepped out onto Bobby's back porch, knowing Carly would be in the living room. The only bad thing about Bobby's house was the size of it. Having a kitchen and living room, and two bedrooms didn't give people enough space to avoid each other. Finally she realized she wasn't the only one seeking solace on the back porch. Dean was leaning over the wooden rails facing the yard, she knew he'd heard her come out, but she wondered if he'd let her get away? "Thanks for helping us out." Dean said before she could open the door.

Aly wrapped her arms around her hiding any bump that might be seen. She hoping this was going to be a civilized conversation. "No problem. I'm glad you're okay. Carly fixed you up pretty good." Aly's statement came out dripping with distain.

"Yeah, she's gotten a lot of practice." Aly couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. He had no idea what she'd learned in the last five minutes, and his statement was full of double meanings.

"I'll bet," Aly said as she continued laughing, and opening the door to go back inside.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked turning to look at her for the first time. Aly stopped and turned to look at his coldly.

"Don't play dumb. I just had the funniest talk with my best pal, Carly. She informed me of the mind blowing sex the two of you had last night, and the fact that she was the one that almost killed you about an hour ago, trying to help you get out of your deal. Please don't try to fight me on this because I know you, and I know that you would have jumped on Carly the first time you saw her if she wasn't the kind of girl that didn't put out until the third date." Aly's words cut him deeper than he would have liked. He began to wonder if that's how she felt when he left her. Did she feel this helpless, because she did know him, and probably would have slept with Carly sooner if he'd thought about it?

"That's not how I wanted you to find out."

"You didn't want me to find out." Aly shot back. "Did she mean something, or was it just a physical thing?" Her question brought back the memory of when she'd asked the same thing about them.

"She meant nothing. She was the first after you." He told her honestly. He needed her to know.

"You mean after possessed demon me?" Aly corrected with venom, she wasn't going to let him get away with that kind of heart-felt crap.

"No, I mean since you. I tried, believe me. I wanted to forget about you and go back to the way things were before, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget you."

"Dean, don't…"

"Carly isn't you, none of them are. You are everything I ever wanted, and everything I never would've thought I needed. I love you, Aly." Aly let her mouth drop open and tears welled up in her eyes. She was shocked by his declaration. "I want to be with you in the end. You need to be my last. I want to see your face in my mind, knowing that you loved me, even if you were only pretending. Please Aly, for me. I know I don't deserve it, don't deserve you. But I do love you, that I'm sure of." Aly stood stunned. Everything she had always wanted to hear from him just came flooding over her. She wasn't ready for this, but it was time for her to grow up and stop running away from what was hard to handle.

"Okay," She whispered looking at him. She walked over and embraced him. "I'll do it. But you can't push me away again. I will love you until the day you die." She pulling out of his arms a little to look into his perfect eyes. 'God I hope our baby has those eyes,' she thought before continuing. "I'll quit hunting. You won't have to worry about that. I'm going to sit here and wait for you to bust through that door like you're Steve McQueen or something." Dean smiled, he remembered when Jo had told him about her dad, Steve McQueen being a description she'd used. Aly moved closer to him, kissing him deeply on the lips before pulling away from him.

"It's cold, let's get you inside." He said leading her back into the house, placing a hand on the small of her back. He was glad that he got that off his chest. He had told her what he really felt. He wasn't going to dwell on the fact that she didn't exactly have the same feelings for him, but it was nice to have the illusion.


	18. Growing Up

Chapter Eighteen: Growing Up

The next morning Aly woke up to her normal nausea. Yesterday she had finally admitted the truth, she was pregnant. Hearing the word come out of her mouth was a shock. She was the last person to want a baby, and she sure as hell didn't want to go around spreading the excitement. Her mother would kill her, Jo would most likely help her, Bobby would give her the disappointed glances, and she didn't even want to think about Dean knowing. She didn't want him to know, and she was going to keep it from him as long as she could.

Ellen rolled over in her bed. Aly's eyes grew wide at the realization that her mother was still in bed. She couldn't throw-up last night's dinner with her mother in the next room. She knew Ellen had her mother radar on overload after she was accidently shot, and she would be all over Aly for answers. She searched the room for her sister, but Jo was nowhere to be found. Aly just had to try her best at suppressing the feeling, and get out of the room. She quietly slid out of the sheets and headed over to the bathroom to change. Once she was finally in the room she studied herself in the mirror. She was beginning to show. At four months her breasts were substantially larger and her belly was beginning to swell. Soon her jeans wouldn't even fit around her.

Tip toeing out of the room, Aly found her sister in the kitchen making breakfast. "You're up early. You beat Mommy dearest." Aly said grabbing a blueberry before it was put into the pancake batter.

"I wanted to make breakfast, and I hate waking up to you regurgitating." Jo said looking up from her mixing bowl. "Besides, everyone else was up and I didn't want to miss anymore drama." She gave her sister a knowing look, but continued to pour the blueberries.

"Yeah, I hope there's no more of that today. I don't think I'm up to my usual wit and threat this morning." Aly walked out to peek around the corner to see who was in the living room. She saw Sam sitting at Bobby's desk, by the look on her face it looked like he wasn't the happiest person in the house. 'Must have had a fight with Dean,' Aly concluded. She didn't see Bobby or Dean, which told her they must be working on the Impala. Carly was sitting on the couch flipping television stations. Aly wanted to walk over to her and throw her out the front door, but that would have to wait until her stomach settled.

"I heard the heart to hear you and Carly had yesterday. It was like old times, huh?" Jo asked over the sizzle of the bacon she put into a frying pan.

"Yeah, we're just peachy. Today we plan on doing each other's toenails and gossiping on the latest celeb breakups. Wanna join?" Aly asked her sister, stepping further away from the bacon. The smell of the cooking meat wasn't helping her with her current problem.

"Ha," Jo laughed as she saw her sister move away from the stove. "Would you just go to the guest bathroom? You're freaking crazy." Aly glared at her sister's heart felt concern, but stayed where she was.

"There's no way in hell I'm going out there just to puke."

"You don't want him to know?" Jo asked her voice turning soft.

"No what the point in telling him anyway it's not like he'll be here." Aly jumped as hands grabber her shoulders. "Jesus," she shrieked turning her head slightly to look at Dean. "You scared the crap out of me." She said inhaling sharply. Her stomach tightened at the smell of the oil and other fumes from the car he'd been working on.

"What were you two wonderful ladies talking about?" He asked letting his arms go all the way around her shoulders, snaking around them around the front. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her cheek. Aly closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds. She wanted to remember this moment, one that was so close to normal she didn't want it to end.

"Nothing we were just discussing some family stuff. You know us Harvelles we always have something to complain about." Jo covered for her sister. She noticed how happy she looked there in Dean's arms, and felt a sadness sweep over her. Another four months and Dean would become another awful memory for Aly to bear.

"I must say Mr. Winchester, you are being awfully brave considering my mother is only in the next room and could come out any at moment to see you pawing at her eldest daughter." Aly joked, pressing further into his embrace. He kissed her again on the cheek and placed butterfly kisses down her jaw line stopping in the crook of her neck. Aly let a small giggle escape her lips as the stubble on his cheeks tickled her soft skin. Jo cleared her throat.

"Now, I'm feeling sick." Jo said placing the plate of bacon down on the counter. Aly gave her a smirk as she watched her sister move out of the kitchen. "I'm going to set the table."

"Finally alone," Dean said letting his hands fall and slide down her back. Aly closed her eyes at the tingle he caused down her spine. He starting kissing her neck and across her collarbone, and his hands went down her sides, beginning to snake around her hips. Aly jumped away from him when she realized the danger that was going to come of this. "Wow," he said backing up, his hands raised in the surrender position.

"Sorry." She said biting her lower lip, not looking at him. "Um, my scar…it still…um, it's not exactly completely healed yet." Aly lied. She didn't want him finding her bump she had hidden perfectly by the wrinkles in her long t-shirt.

Dean let his eyes drop to the floor. "Sorry, I forgot." He said just above a whisper. Aly let a small smile grace her lips at his guilt. She walked over to him and held his face in her hands.

"You had to, I'm not mad. I just don't do pain well…when it can be avoided, I mean." Aly leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss, slowly pushing her back against the counter. Aly thought about him being that close to her, his chest being pressed against her, possibly having him feel her round belly, but when he tangled her hair in his hands pulling her closer to him, she didn't care anymore. After all it was his baby, and there was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Oh come on, don't you two need to breathe eventually?" Jo asked as she walked back into the kitchen. Aly could have killed her sister for interrupting her perfect make-out session, but she also had to thank her for getting her out of a potential uncomfortable situation.

"I'll help you get the food out there." Aly said smiling at Dean and kissing him quickly before following her sister out with pancakes stacked on a plate. He watched the love of his life walk out of the room. There was something different about her, he only wished he knew what it was.

888888

Everyone was sitting around Bobby's dinning room table. There was an uncomfortable silence that needed to be broken. Carly was barely eating, afraid that at any moment Aly was going to make good on her threats from yesterday. "Great breakfast sis, you should get her recipe Mom." Aly joked looking up at her mother through the hair that fell in her face. A big smile graced her lips as she saw her mother lay her fork down and give her an incredulous stare.

"So, Carly we haven't seen you in quiet awhile. What have you been up to?" Ellen asked the girl sitting next to Sam. Aly tightened her jaw. She thought Carly would have been gone by now, but obviously she threats hadn't sunken into the blonde's thick head yet.

"Just hunting, nothing special." Carly said looking at Aly and Jo quickly before returning to her food.

"How do all of you know each other?" Sam asked the dangerous question. Carly was the bravest, and answered.

"Our parents were friends growing up. Our dad's hunters and our mom's were just there for support you know?" Carly looked up at Ellen. She was amazed to find Jo and Aly looking at her as well.

"When grow up with hunters, it's natural to become close to other families in the same position." Ellen explained further. "Regina, Carly's mom, helped me with the roadhouse and raising my girls with out Bill around."

"It sucked," Jo said picking at her pancakes.

"Dido," Carly and Aly said at the same time, giving each other small smiles.

888888

"So what's the real story?" Dean asked Aly as he stepped out onto the porch with her. She turned around to look at him, giving him a sheepish look.

"You heard it. There's nothing more to tell."

"Liar," He said sitting down on the bench next to where she was standing.

"Our dads' were hunters. When you grow up in an environment like that. It's just hard to see what life could really be like." She looked at him nodding.

"I get that…"

"No, you don't. You were what four when your mom died? Sam might, but you only have a glimpse of how hard it really is." She turned around to face him, leaning against the railing. "I was born and my dad was already a hunter. He was gone all the time, and my mom was always so sad. She wasn't herself without him there, and she was angry. Jo and I walked on egg shells around her. The littlest thing would piss her off. I'm not saying your childhood was any better than mine, but you weren't around hundreds of hunter night after night. Can you imagine the nightmares I had, thinking one day my dad was going to die a horrible death from one of the monsters I heard about. You were a little more sheltered than I was." Aly unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. "I would never put a child in that position. It's not fair."

"Who said you had to?" Dean asked grabbing her hands, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not asking for a family with you, and when I'm gone I'm sure you will be strong enough to do what you want." Aly let tears roll down her face.

"Yeah," She said weakly. "I wish it was that simple. Jo didn't really know our dad. Carly and me knew them though. We both lost them within a year of each other. I was thirteen and knew exactly what had happened, at least the part about him getting killed on a hunt. Carly and I decided that we had to be like our dads to make our mother's happy, which was the complete opposite. Hunting was the only way we were ever going to be close to them again. That's a messed up way to grow up. Jo just missed her dad and my mom was sad. Jo was raised by a mother that protected her from every little thing hoping her wouldn't turn out like us. I'm nowhere near as strong as my mom was." Aly said pulling away from him. Their eyes stayed connected, and she could have sworn he saw right through her. He knew the meaning of her words, and what she was hiding, but it was just wishful thinking.

"You're stronger than your mom. You can handle anything." He said kissing her. She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away and walked over to the door. "If it counts, you grew up into a pretty awesome woman. I'm lucky," he said before disappearing into the house.

Aly let out a slow shaky breathe. She finally voiced all her concerns, and he didn't even realize what she was doing. She couldn't raise this baby. She didn't want to see it raised in a world of hunting, but she was too involved to leave her life behind. Aly wanted to be selfish. She didn't want to give up her adventures this early in the game. Maybe she was stronger than her mother; maybe she could have her cake and eat it too. Or maybe she'd turn this baby into another Carly, wanting her father's approval and killing herself in the process. "I'm screwed," Aly said shaking her head turning back to look out over the porch.


	19. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Chapter Nineteen: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Jo passed her sister another sparkling ornament. Aly placed it on the small Christmas tree Bobby had bought them only two days earlier. It had been Ellen's idea to celebrate this year. Normally Aly and Jo didn't do anything with their mother; it just didn't mean anything anymore. But something possessed Ellen to go all out this year. Neither girls knew what it was, but they decided to not push the subject. It might be nice to spend some time together without worrying about demons taking over the world.

"Shouldn't it be over there?" Jo asked sounding like the ten year old annoying sister Aly remembered most around the holidays. Everything had to be her way, or she would through a fit.

"No, it looks fine there. I think we're almost done. Anything else and this sorry excuse of a tree is going to fall over." Aly said shooting a loving glance at Bobby who was talking, and looking frustrated, on the phone. "Come on," Aly said jumping off the chair she had been standing on. "Let's go put that writhe and the lights up." Jo followed her older sister out the front door.

"I'll do the lights." Jo said grabbing the latter. Aly looked at her like she was crazy, no way was her little sister doing the roof lights.

"No, I want to do them. I always do them. Since I was thirteen I've been helping with the lights. You get the writhe like always." Aly said taking the latter from Jo.

"Aly it's safer." Jo said in a low sharp whisper. "What if you fall, or…" Aly didn't want to hear anymore.

"It's not like a freaking glass ballerina. I'm just..you know." Aly rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win." She grabbed the writhe and walked back up the porch steps. "Sometimes I hate you," she whispered under her breathe.

"Love you too, sis." Jo said as she climbed the metal steps. Both girls whipped around when they heard an all too familiar rumble of an engine. Aly's face lit up as she saw the Impala pull to a stop in front of Bobby's house. "Sam, thank god!" Jo squalled, "Can you put these lights up?" She quickly climbed down and replaced his bags with the light string.

"Uh, sure. Aly, Dean's waiting for you." He looked at both girls reactions, surprisingly they were either indifferent for excited. "You know the same deal, I didn't see you, Dean's out somewhere doing something." Aly smiled at him, hugging him tightly before sliding into the passenger seat.

"So that's how you guys do it. You know I'm not a teenager that's going to run and tell mom. You can let me know some of this stuff. Sometimes I feel like I'm thirteen around you three." Jo complained putting his bags down and placing her hands on her hips. Sam could only laugh at her statement, climbing up the latter to get away from her disapproving glare.

888888

"I want a black horse, a house in the Hamptons, a Tiffany's necklace with matching bracelet and earrings," Aly rambled on as Dean continued to drive. She wasn't even paying attention to where they were going. She placed fleeting kisses along his neck as jaw line up to his ear to whisper more off her wish list. "Oh, and a red corvette, and come chocolate covered cherries. Or how about a hotel room with my boyfriend?" She asked kissing his earlobe. Dean laughed as she continued to place kissing all down his right cheek.

"I've got something better." He said finally putting the car in park. Aly looked out his window in confusion. She had no idea where they were, or what they were doing. Dean got out of the car, letting her slide out after him. "Then, I'll see what I can do about that hotel room." He said kissing her quickly.

Aly had been here before. She recognized the old homes, and the old church, but there was nothing here that she wanted, with the exception of Dean. She supposed that as long as he was here with her, she had nothing to complain about. He grabbed her hand and lead her across the street. She was beginning to wish she'd gone back into the house to grab a thicker jacket. The snow was beginning to melt off the roads, but it stuck to the earth like it was never going to melt away. Aly's favorite part of Christmas was the snow.

"Dean?" Aly whispered, but it still came out loud in the abandoned church. The stained glass windows made the large room look darker, and it smelt like wood. Aly hadn't been in a church for as long as she could remember, and she was sure Dean wasn't the religious type. All of these elements added up of confusion on her part. "What are you doing?"

"Wait here," was all he said, before disappearing. Aly took her time alone to soak in everything around her. It looked a lot smaller on the inside, and she felt like she was a child again. She was suddenly full of a guilty feeling, she felt like she didn't belong here. She wrapped her arms around herself, as best she could with the large growth of her stomach in the last few weeks.

Aly jumped when she saw a man come out of one of the doors towards the front of the church. She didn't know what to do, or say, but he didn't even seem to notice her at first. "Well, Ms. Harvelle. You look just like your mother. Bobby has told me a lot about you." Aly stood shocked. "Come on up here, I won't bite." Aly was about to turn and run in the opposite direction, but Dean reappeared and stood with the other man.

"Hurry up. I don't want this to take forever." Dean said holding his hand out to her.

"Dean, what is going on?" She asked, but still taking his hand her in frozen one. He didn't answer her, but instead shushed her, pressing one finger against his lips before pointing to the preacher between them. Aly raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, suddenly seeing where this was going. "Dean," she said harshly, but again only got shushed. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head as the preacher began with dearly beloved.

After that all Aly really saw was the smile on Dean's face. He looked so happy, the happiest she's ever seen him. He had this all planned. This was the best Christmas present he could give her, and she knew he'd say the same about her. He wanted her to be his until the day he died. "I do," Dean said, his smile getting bigger if even possible.

"I do," Aly said never taking her eyes off of Dean, her husband. A strange feeling came over her again, but this time it warmed her, making her feel whole.

888888

"And who are you texting?" Jo asked jumping on the couch next to Sam. She placed some popcorn in her mouth before changing the channel.

"No one," Sam said absently. Jo rolled her eyes. She was beginning to get used to having brothers. They were either looking out for her, or just ignoring her, not much different than having a sister.

"Yeah, whatever…" She said turning all of her attention to the television.

"I bought Aly something, but I don't know if she'd want it." Sam said suddenly. "I can't ask Dean, so I figured you'd know." He took out a plastic bag and handed it over to her. Jo looked at his suspiciously before opening it. Her eyes grew wide.

"It's amazing." She said folding the bag again. "She'll love it, but how did you know?" Jo asked glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"When Carly was here. I heard them fighting…"

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it. But I'll give it to her later, with mine. She doesn't want Mom, Bobby, or Dean to know yet." Jo said sadly.

"I get it. Thanks."

"So, since you got Aly this amazing gift…what'd you get me?" Jo asked smiling wide. Sam looked at her confused.

"Oh, I just thought we were supposed to get presents for family, I just got that for Aly because I felt bad, and technically she is family…" Jo glared at him punching him in the shoulder. He began to laugh at her hurt expression.

"You jerk!" She threw popcorn at him, starting an hour long war, and another hour cleaning the living room.

888888

"Well Mrs. Winchester, I at least got you one of the things on that ridiculous list." Dean teased as he positioned himself on top of Aly. Her gaze was still focused on the silver ring she had on, the three small diamonds glistening when the light caught them.

"I guess I'll just have to live, Mr. Winchester." She said finally looking at his goofy smile. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "You are the ridiculous one. You look like a little kid on Christmas morning." She pulled his lips down to meet hers before he had time to argue.

Before they both knew it jacket and other clothes were being thrown behind them. Dean trailed kisses from her lips down her neck then across her collarbone. His hands moved along her body. Aly grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head quickly locking their eyes as she did so. For once she didn't only see lust or want in his eyes, there was so much more. This was going to be different. Tonight was their first night together, as a family. Dean eyes never left hers as he ran his hand up from her hips, under her t-shirt, and for once Aly wasn't going to stop him. She wasn't going to be afraid of him finding out her little secret. She felt his hands stop, his cool fingers stopping on her warm skin. He pulled away, not taking his hands away, but looking down at her stomach. Aly leaned up on her elbows, looking down to where he had slid off the bed to sit between her knees.

"I wanted to tell you," she said softly. She sat up straighter, using her hands to balance. "It's yours if you're wondering." She bit her lower lip, running out of things to say that wouldn't completely ruin the moment. "I didn't plan…"

"When?" Dean's question shocked her. She didn't know how to answer him. He took his hands away, placing them on either side of her.

"That night before you…when Meg was…" Aly ran her hand over her face. She didn't want to tell him this. It wasn't like that, she wasn't going to make it like that, and she definitely wasn't going to say it. "About four and half months ago. I'm just lucky it's small…ish…easy to hide, you know?" she said with a smile.

"Four and half, leaving…?" Dean tried to do the math in his head.

"About five months, you, um…"

"Won't get to see it." He finished for her. Aly felt a single tear, she didn't even realize had formed, roll down her face. He reached up and whipped it away. Keeping one of his hands on her cheek, he placed the other on top of her belly again. "I love you," he said kissing her.

"Well I should hope so," she said letting out a strangled sob, before kissing him again. She was worried that he had changed his mind. Knowing she had kept this from him, might have changed everything between them. But it only seemed to make him happier. "You're such a dork," she whispered letting him take her shirt off.

888888

"Where the hell did that girl go?" Ellen asked the seemingly empty house. Jo and Sam had gone out to get dinner, and Bobby was out working on one of his cars. She sat down on the couch, brushing off some stray popcorn, her foot hitting something hidden under the couch. She felt as though her girls had time warped and were back to hiding things from her like they were ten. She unwrapped the plastic bag, her breath hitching at the sight of its contents. She slowly pulled out the thick plastic handle. A baby mobile, with different kinds of stars and moons on it, bounced to its normal size. She turned it with a shaky finger. 'My baby, Aly,' she thought as she folded it back in the bag.

"Mom, we bought some Chinese, but we might have gone a little over board." Jo said bouncing into the house followed by Sam. Their hands were full of plastic bags filled with numerous containers. Jo stopped when she saw her mother's worried face, tears brimmed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Those damn Christmas movies," Ellen said shakily, whipping her eyes. "Come on let's eat before it gets cold. Sam, call Bobby in for me." Jo followed her mother into the kitchen, dropping the subject. She wasn't going to pry into her mother's issues, Aly was enough trouble as it was.

888888

"You are amazing." Dean said kissing Aly's bare shoulder. She smiled into her pillow, placing her hand on top of his, both rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I try," she told him matter-of-factly. She turned to kiss him, smiling at his goofy grin again. "You are really happy aren't you?"

"I never thought I could have all of this," he told her, wrapping his wife and unborn child in his arms. "I've never been this happy."

"So can I keep your gift because I really like it, and I've already given you a baby and my undying love, plus you haven't even fed me, and as a mother eating for two that is crucial to the growing process? It's ten o'clock, my mom is going to kill me," Aly stopped at her statement. "I'm a married woman with a baby on the way and I'm worried about my mom catching me with my husband." She could help the laugh that escaped her lips. Dean joined in as he realized he was probably just as worried about Ellen as Aly was.

"We're pretty pathetic." He told her, getting out of the bed to get dressed. Aly did the same still laughing. It wasn't until Dean was pulling his shirt over his head her remembered her initial question. "You're really keeping my present?"

Aly went into another fit of giggles. "Such a dork." She said closing the bathroom door behind her.

888888

Ellen stood in the kitchen doorway watching her eldest daughter maneuver around making herself something to eat. Ellen still saw her little eight year old dancing around the roadhouse, but that was a far leap from the woman Aly had become. She looked after herself and her family without caring if anyone looked after her. Ellen guessed it was a good thing Dean and Sam came into their lives. She might have lost her girls by now, if those boys hadn't talked them out of hunting, at least for the time being.

Aly turned around with a water bottle and a beer in her hand. She nearly dropped them both at the site of her mother. "Jesus Mom." She said setting the bottles down on the counter, she placed a hand on her heart breathing deep to calm herself. "How long have you been stalking me?"

"You didn't come home last night, I was worried." Ellen explained to her, hoping to avoid a fight if she stayed calm. "Where were you?"

"I went out, shopping with Dean." Aly said trying to lie as close to the truth as possible. The last thing she wanted was a fight with her mother Christmas morning. "He didn't know what to buy you and Jo, so I said I'd help him. Nothing happened so there's no need to worry." Aly tucked a loose curl behind her ear, and turned around to pick at the food she'd put on a plate.

"You stayed out all night shopping?" Ellen asked unbelievingly. Aly dropped her fork, rolling her eyes at her mother's snarky comment. Ellen realized she was crossing the line from clam and collected to the mother daughter death match, but she was tired of being lied to.

"Mom, we just hung out." Aly tried to reassure her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was a spur of the moment thing. He dropped off Sam, and asked for my help…"

"Oh, that's how it happened." Ellen said her tone increasing louder. Jo walked in after hearing them begin to argue, she needed to break it up before Christmas was ruined.

"Hey, we're ready to open presents. You guys think you can push the pause button on this cheery fight for about thirty minutes?" Aly walked out of the room taking a seat next to Dean on the couch, Jo followed her sister taking the seat on the floor next to Aly.

To anyone that didn't know the truth behind the friendships in the room, it would look like any other Christmas morning. The wrapping paper flying around the room, the laughter of jokes, and the smiles on everyone's face; it seemed like every other family. Aly and Jo hadn't had a Christmas with this much love and cheer since their father had died. Now with the other men in their lives everything was happier. Most of the gifts, though cheap in price, were full of thought and love. It was the perfect little Christmas any hunter could wish for. Ellen smiled to herself at the look the two Winchester boys had on their faces. She had done this for them. She wanted Dean to have at least one good memory that wasn't surrounded around hunting.

888888

Aly was sitting on her bed waiting for Jo to talk to her. She's taken her sister into the room to give her the presents that Aly didn't know about; the ones Ellen didn't need to see. Jo pulled them out of her duffle bag. "I got you one, and Sam did too. He heard you yelling at Carly and thought it would be okay to get you something." Aly held the gifts, unsure of what to say to her sister.

Jo's was wrapped in a thin sheet of tissue paper, Aly pulled out the tiny baby outfit, a small teddy bear was in the middle of the thin white fabric. She pulled out Sam's gift, letting the pieces of the mobile swing around. "I love them. They're perfect. Thanks for doing this. And, I promise to tell mom. Eventually everything is going to fine." Aly told her sister looking down at the first things she had ever gotten for her baby. "Oh, I haven't told you what Dean did." Aly held out her hand showing her sister the silver band with the small diamonds. "He took me out last night, and it was amazing. I wish you could have been there." Aly glanced towards the door and sat in thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to talk to Mom."

Aly stepped out the back door, she found her mother sipping from a beer bottle watching the snow fall in soft patches across the yard. "Can we talk?" Aly asked cautiously. She felt like she was a little kid again, always afraid of what her mother was going to say to her.

"You could have told me, Alyson." Ellen said turning to look at her daughter. "You use to tell me everything, then one morning you woke up and decided you could handle everything on your own." Aly rolled her eyes at her mother's sudden rant. "I just don't get it."

"I try explaining it, but you don't want to hear it. I tell you the truth, and you turn it into a fight. It's always a fight with you. We're always wrong, and you have to be right. Why Mom? Jo and I have brains that work pretty good most of the time. I just don't understand why you think we have to be these protected little girls."

"I don't want to see you get hurt. When I got that call from Dean, I thought I was going to loose you. You have no idea what it's like to have these children that you love so much, and they want to go out and do the same thing that got their father killed." Aly didn't know what to say. She placed her hand on her stomach, thinking about her mother's words.

"I tried so hard to be good for you. I went to college, but it just didn't work out. I didn't want that." Aly told her honestly.

"And this life you have now, running around at all hours of the night with Dean. This is the life you want?"

"I told you, we hang out. It's not like we go out looking for trouble." Aly said defensively.

"No, he's the trouble Aly. I thought you got that after he shot you? I knew you two had been sneaking around here for some reason. I just thought you'd tell me." Aly stood stunned at her mother's honesty. She's never heard Ellen Harvelle speak to her like she wanted to hear what she had to say.

"You're telling me that if I'd told you about what I've been up to these last few years, or months, you would have listened to me. Really listened, without interrupting to fight with me, or try to control my life?"

Ellen nodded taking a step closer to her daughter. "I always listen; I just like you to hear my side of the argument too."

"I'm sorry," Aly said hugging her mother. "I love the sweater by the way." Aly said with a laugh. The stood there holding each other as if catching up on all the hugs that had been missed over the years.

"Come on, it's freezing, and I want to scare this husband of yours a little." Ellen said making her way to the door. Aly stayed where she was, her eyes growing in fright.

"How did you…?"

"Baby, I saw the ring this morning. You're loosing your slick style. I figured you would take it off or something. I guess you're just not as good as you once were." Ellen teased holding the door open for her.

"You are so creepy sometimes." Aly said walking passed her and into the house. "Wait what about…"

"I saw one of the presents under the couch. Plus the baggy clothes, dead give away."

"Well, it's nice that you know now. This way I can throw up all I want in the mornings." Aly said smiling at her mother.

"But, you two ain't sharing a bed in this house. I need to take this in little steps." Ellen told Aly, but Aly pretended not to hear covering her ears and reclaiming her seat next to her husband.

"Brace yourself." She whispered in his ear as Ellen walked into the room taking a seat across from them. Dean shot a frightened look to Aly before cautiously glancing at Ellen.

"Welcome to the family Dean." Ellen said with a wicked smile, one she knew would get under his skin.

* * *

I know Christmas was awhile ago, but I was listening to this song and had to write it. I hope you liked it...HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	20. Time To Try

Chapter Twenty: Time to Try

Aly sat with Dean on the back porch, she was thankful that the winter weather was beginning to dissipate. She hated putting on millions of cloths just to sit outside. Aly had been thinking a lot lately, mostly because she couldn't do much else. Her mother, sister, husband, and brother-in-law all wanted her to sit and relax and not strain herself. Aly wasn't one that sat on the bench well. She likes the action.

"Okay, I'm ready to start caring now." Aly voice caught Dean off guard at first, but he turned to look at her with curiosity. "I've sat by for eight months and I can't do it any more. I want to at least talk about it."

Dean looked at her with confusion now. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't just sit here with you, pretending that in another four months you won't be dead and in five I'm going to have this baby and possibly this amazing live with you. This kid is going to be a constant reminded of you. I have to at least try to save you. What kind of wife sits and waits for her husband to die, I mean I'm not even going to get life insurance, so what's the point." Aly added the last part reminding him that she wasn't yelling at him, just concerned for him. She didn't like pretending that there wasn't this little deal hanging over them.

"Aly, you know we can't. I explained that to. I can't loose Sam." He told her taking on a serious tone. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard it's going to be for you, but I can't do that. I've already made up my mind." Aly stared at him with tears brimming her eyes. "I love you." He said leaning in to kiss her. Aly turned her cheek, sliding off the bench and walking into the house.

"You already pissed her off?" Sam asked walking over to his brother. Sam was happy for Dean, and he loved the thought of having a family again. Soon he'd have a little nephew or niece, and he's got sisters now. It was almost too good to be true.

"No, she's just scared. Listen, can you watch her for me? You know…"

"When you're gone." Sam finished for his brother. "Yeah, I was going to stick around here for awhile, at least to see the baby. I was actually going to head up to New York."

"To see Sarah?" Dean asked amazed that his brother had kept in touch with her. "Nice Sam."

"Yeah, it's just going to be different. But with the Impala, I can go where I want to for a change." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll haunt your ass if you hurt her." Dean said shoving his brother, nearly knocking him off the bench. Sam laughed at him. "I'm going to check on Aly."

888888

Aly was lying on her bed rubbing her stomach. 'At least I built up the courage to ask him,' Aly tried to reason with herself. All she wanted was to at least pretend to care about saving him. She knew he had good reasons not too, but she didn't care. "Aly," Dean called opening the door slowly. She didn't move, only tilted her head so she could see around the round bump in the middle of her body.

"I'm going to start calling it, him." Aly said continuing to rub her stomach. "It kicks like a boy, and I want it to look like you." Aly explained with a pout.

"What if it's a girl?" Dean asked placing his hand on top of hers and stilling it.

"Then my mom is going to have one hell of a time with another Harvelle girl." Aly said never taking her eyes off their hands. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"I know," Dean said watching her. He caught himself doing that a lot lately. He wanted to remember her. Every freckle, every crease of her skin when she smiled, the sound of her laugh he wanted to remember it all. Four months weren't enough, but he had to try. He'd come up with the decision to leave before his time ran out. He remembered how all the other's had died, pulled out of their homes, ripped apart. He didn't want Aly or anyone around him to have to see or hear anything. He just wanted to disappear, and leave the rest to their imagination. He hadn't told Aly about that yet, he had only mentioned it to Sam once. But he had made up his mind, he didn't want them to suffer.


	21. Looking For Trouble

Chapter Twenty-One:

Dean woke up to a loud bang coming from somewhere in the house. He shot up and looked around the dark room. He didn't remember going to sleep last night, but that wasn't his only concern. He wasn't in Bobby's living room, which is where Ellen had told him he had to stay. The room he was in was dimly lit by a light outside the window. He pulled the cover off of himself, glancing over to the woman lying on her side. He gently brushed her curly brown locks out of her face. Aly stirred but didn't wake up.

All of a sudden everything came rushing back to him. Dean had left Bobby's house four days ago. He had told Sam that he might have found a way out of the deal. He was lying of course, but he needed an excuse to leave Sam behind with the others. He had found another genie. He knew it was stupid, but he had to do something. He only had about two months left and he was tired of sitting around waiting for the hell hounds to break down the front door. So he found the genie and went with it.

He got out of the bed and headed down the hall. This was a lot different from the last time. He wasn't in a small apartment big enough for two. No, he was in a house. One that reminded him of the home he almost grew up in. Walking down the stairs, he noticed all the pictures hung on the wall. Some of him and Aly, and others of his family, he was glad to see everyone he loved smiling.

"Babe," Aly's voice rang out in the darkness. Dean turned around from the bookcase he was looking at. She was standing on the bottom step of the stairs, her robe wrapped tight around her. "What are you doing up?" She asked him with a concerned smile, he thought she was taking this strange occurrence as a joke.

"I couldn't sleep." He told her, watching her make her way over to him. She smiled to herself, looking behind him at all of their happy memories.

"Well, you wake up those kids and I'll kick your ass. It took me three hours to get them both sleeping, while you sat on your ass and watched the football game." She told him hitting him roughly on the shoulder. "So what will I have to do to keep you in bed?" She whispered in his ear, kissing his lightly on the cheek. She heard him laugh and pulled away slightly.

He stared at Aly. She was different here. She didn't hold her smiles back, and she seemed genuinely happy. He just hated the fact that it wasn't really his Aly. But he knew that with time he'd forget, and enjoy what this new life could bring. "I've got some ideas." He said capturing her lips with his.

888888

"Mommy!" A small voice woke Dean from his deep sleep. He couldn't open his eyes. He hadn't felt this rested in a long time, he was afraid that opening his eyes would strip it all away from him. He felt Aly get out of the bed. This caused him to slowly open one eye to see her slim form walk in front of the bed in one of his t-shirts and shorts. She was looking down at something, but his wasn't able to see it over the mountain of covers and the height of the bed. She quickly glanced over at him before lifting a tiny blonde girl into her arms. "Morning, Daddy," came a small childish voice with a kiss blown his direction from itty bitty hands. Dean's face lit up at the sight of the baby from the pictures he saw last night, the ones he was sure were merely a dream.

"Come on, let's make some breakfast." Aly said kissing their baby softly on her perfectly thin blonde hair. "You want to wake up your brother while I try to get Daddy out of bed?" Aly lowered her daughter, the girl's feet hitting the ground running. "I hope the next few years fly by. I can't keep up with her for much longer." Aly joked. She looked at Dean and began to crawl towards him on the bed. He had never seen her smile that big and her actions so playful. It was amazing.

"She's beautiful." Dean admitted more to himself than to her. Aly finally made herself comfortable laying on top of his bare stomach, trying to cover his body with her smaller one.

"Yeah, what can I say, we make some good looking kids." Aly told him laughing. She trailed kisses along his jaw line. "What do you think about letting Lily and Andrew make breakfast today? We can stay in here…" she began to trail off as she moved down to place kissing down his chest.

"Tempting, but…"

"You're right. The last time Andy almost burned down the house." Aly finished, and quickly slid off of him. "Hurry up," She winked at him before disappearing through the door. Dean watched her in awe. This was everything he could ever want, and this time he was keeping it for as long as he could.

"Daddy!" Lilly, his little girl, ran back into the room before he could get out of bed. She jumped into his arms without warning, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Andrew told me I couldn't mix the pancake powder. But you let me! Daddy, make him stop being mean!" Dean let out a laugh, but stopped when he saw the stern look she was giving him. She was her mother's daughter.

"Okay, I'll yell at him." Dean said getting out of bed while still holding her in his arms. "How's that sound?" Lilly gave him a big nod as she watched him carry her down the stairs. "I'll take away all his toys and tell him he can't leave his room…"

"And he has to let me play his video game." Lilly added with a definite nod. She smiled big at her father. Dean agreed and kissed her on the forehead before entering the kitchen where Aly and his son were hard at work.

"Dad," Andrew began before Dean could say anything. It seemed like he knew when he was going to be in trouble, reminding him of when he was younger, always getting out of trouble before he was officially in any. "She was making a mess. I didn't want to get blamed so I told her to stop and wait for you."

"Did not!" Lilly yelled at her older brother from the protection of her father's arms.

"Did too!" Andrew yelled back with a look of astonishment. Aly laughed at his childish comeback, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, leaning down to rest her head on his shoulder. Aly looked up at Dean with a smile on her face and flour on her nose and cheek.

"Andy, I though you were passed this childish game? You're eight, nearly a man." Aly said lowering her voice an octave or two to get her voice to sound more manly. Dean laughed at her, causing her to laugh as well. "Don't be mean to Lilly, one day you're going to protect her from all those bad boys out there."

"I am not. She can protect herself, or she can just run to Dad like she does now." Andy said pulling out of Aly's embrace.


	22. Game Over

To clear some things up the _italic words _are what is going on outside of the genie world just in case you get confused. I LOVE THE REVIEWS...Thank You, All Of You!!!! Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Game Over

Dean pulled up to the garage just in time to see his father walking out of the office. He looked good. Dean had never been so happy to see his father looking at him with disapproval. Getting out of the car, John stopped to yell at his son. "Just because you're family doesn't make it okay for you to be and hour late. Get your ass to work." John motioned to one of the cars and continued to what he had been doing before.

Dean walked into the garage, other men saying their hellos to him. He had never felt this good, and he was glad this was how it was going to end. It was a hell of a lot better than what his real life was. This was perfect, heaven. At least that's what he was pretending it was.

888888

_Aly stared blankly out the kitchen window. Ellen __and __Jo sat there going over the properties__ Ellen had been__ looking at for the new roadhouse. __Aly wasn't paying any attention to her family behind her. She rubbed her stomach hoping to calm the frantic kicking. She wasn't one to believe in signs, but she hadn't heard from Dean, and her baby had been kicking all day nearly __knocking her off her feet. 'He's fine,' she reassured herself. Sam didn't seem to think anything of it. __Dean told them he would call on his way home. He'd only been gone a couple hours._

888888

Lilly and Andrew were sitting in the living room. Lilly drawing more pictures to put on the fridge, and Andrew was working his way to the next level on 'Demon Slayer'. Dean walked straight up the stairs to change and shower. As much as she loved working on the Impala, he never realized how much fun it would be to get paid for fixing other peoples cars.

"You're home early. Was John in a good mood?" Aly asked kissing him as he walked into their room. She watched as he took off the oil stained shirt he wore.

"Something like that." He said with a laugh as he pulled her into his arms.

"You're a selfish liar!" Aly screamed, causing Dean to pull back from her. When he looked at her with confusion he was met with a mirrored expression on her face. "What? I said you're lucky he's your dad. Are you fighting again?" She asked seriously. He didn't know what was going on, but chose to ignore it.

The next day Dean had asked his dad for the day off. He went to spend the day with he mom, taking the kids with him. Aly was at work and this gave him the perfect time to bond with the children that he had only known for a day.

"They are growing so fast." Mary told her son as she watched her grandchildren play in her backyard. Dean was sitting on the porch with his mother enjoying the beautiful Kansas afternoon. "I remember when Lilly was so tiny your father tried to hold her in one hand." Dean laughed with her, pretending to recall the same memory she had. In truth he didn't remember anything about his children, but that didn't really bother him, he had time to make new memories.

888888

Dean heard Aly walk into the house. He wasn't expecting her home so soon. Lilly was in her room taking a nap, and Andrew was playing his video games again. Aly kissed her son telling him about what happened in her day. Dean watched as they conversed on the couch. He felt his heart sink when he thought about his real Aly talking to their son, the one that would have to grow up without him.

"Hey sweetie," Aly said as she kissed him on her way up stairs. When she entered their room she stopped dead in her tracks. The room was a disaster. "What happened?"

"Andrew was helping me look for some videos." Aly glanced at their television. A picture of her playing football at Dean's parents' house with Sam and Jessica was frozen on the screen. She turned around slowly looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'm glad you found them. That's the only one we have. Andrew made it with the video camera we bought for Christmas last year." Aly told him suddenly needing to leave the room. He noticed her discomfort and followed her into the walk-in closet on the far side of the room. He stepped behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She turned around with a smile on her face and kissed him passionately, pushing him against the doorframe.

888888

_Aly stepped out onto Bobby's back porch. Sam was staring out into space, casually leaning against the wooden rails. She smiled, watching him ponder his thoughts. He was so different from Dean. So much stronger, no matter how much Dean tried to be the good big brother he just wasn't as content as Sam. He turned suddenly realizing he was being watched. He gave her a true Winchester smile, one that she had first seen on John, and the same smile that made her fall for Dean, but on Sam it was reassurance that no matter where Dean was or what he was doing he was coming back to be with both of them. _

_"Jo and I are going out tonight. What do you say Sammy, you feel like spending a fabulous night out with the cutest Harvelle women?" Aly asked stepping next to him. He nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He smiled down at her kissing her temple, he was surprised at how attached he was with her. She was his sister in law now, but he was afraid that he'd loose that bond with her after Dean left. He was beginning to think his brother had lied to him. He was getting out of his deal, but not with the crossroads demon, with Aly._

888888

"Dad!" Andrew yelled from down the hall. Aly shot up at the sound of her son's distress. Dean stopped her from getting out of the bed. She looked at him first with confusion, then relaxed and fell back against the bed.

Dean padded down the hallway to Andrew's room. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked walking over to where Andrew was sitting in his bed. The past two days Dean had watched his son in amazement. He was just like him, strong, confident, and they seemed to have the same love-hate relationship Dean had with his real father.

"I just…it was a nightmare." Andrew said laughing through his controlled tears. "I guess Mom was right, Demon Slayer wasn't a very good game to get me." Dean laughed with him taking the young boy into his arms.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of." Dean reassured his son lying down with him in the bed. Andrew relaxed in his father's protective arms, suddenly realizing why Lilly ran to him when she was upset. Dean held him watching as he fell asleep. Another perfect moment, but it didn't last long. Loud barking came from outside his son's window. He knew they didn't have a dog, and he just prayed it was a loose dog in the neighbor hood. That's all it could be.

888888

_"Okay I am officially pissed off." Aly said as she stormed into the Bobby's house. __Sam looked up from the book he had been reading and Jo poked her head out of the kitchen. "It's been two days and nobody's head from him. What the hell kind of husband just up and leaves like this? I swear when I see him again I'm going to kill him myself!" Aly yelled slamming her door when she finished. _

_Sam shared a look with Jo. They had been thinking the same thing as Aly, but were too afraid to voice them around her. "I'll get the car, you find out where he is." Jo said walking into her shared room. Sam went straight to work, when something suddenly struck him. _

888888

Dean put Lilly down in her pink lacy bed. She had fallen asleep watching TV with him and Andrew. It had become a regular occurrence. These two months had bliss for him. He had all but forgotten that this was all an illusion. This was his life, exactly the way he wanted it. He loved waking up and going to a job in the morning. He loved playing with his kids, and he loved having a wife to come home too.

Walking around down stairs he began to turn all the lights off. Hitting the last light switch, Dean had a weird feeling sweep over him. He turned around and looked out the window that had been behind him. His eyes grew wide as he saw the large black dog staring at him with red eyes. He decided to ignore, heading up the stairs to where his sleeping wife was asleep.

Opening the door he heard the low growl followed by louder barking. The last few nights he'd head it, but brushed it off. Aly stirred as he slid under the blankets, moving into his arms for more warmth. He held her surprised she did wake at the loud howls coming from outside. If Aly didn't hear the dogs than that meant only one thing. His time was up.


	23. 90 Percent Sure

Chapter Twenty-Three: 90 Sure

Dean took a sick day and let his mom take care of the kids for the day. He told her he just felt sick and was going to the doctor, she seemed to believe him with little convincing. He set out to find the crossroads demon.

It wasn't fair. He didn't make a deal in this life, why would he still be hunted?

"Come for some answers?" A girl stepped out of nowhere and stood in front of Dean. She pulled her long brown curly locks to one side of her face.

Dean stood his ground watching her every move. "I didn't make a deal, why are the dogs after me…" She cut Dean off with a sharp laugh.

"Oh, Sweetie, you did make a deal. Just because you're living a twisted reality doesn't mean the deals off. Technically you got less time here than you would have gotten at home." Dean looked at her with shock. He couldn't believe everything he had been trying to run from followed him here to his version of heaven. "Let me give you some advice," she moved around him and leaned against him whispering in his ear. "I'd let the kiddies stay at Grandma's house tonight, you wouldn't want little Lilly to see her Daddy dragged to hell." She pushed away from him and watched him stand here shocked.

"There has to be something I can do, this isn't fair…"

"Life's not fair Dean. You can't have everything. You coming here means all those people you saved are now dead, but you got to get married and have little babies. You have to look at it from one perspective, you're happy. And tonight you get to make good on our deal that saved your brother's life. Very heroic. Now if you can excuse me, I have other deals to make." The demon walked away from him, disappearing into the bar at the far corner. He watched her leave unable to move himself. He looked at his car and decided going home wouldn't be right. He would get a hotel room and stay there, waiting for the hell hounds.

"Mom, can you watch Lilly and Andrew for me?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his other hand. The room he was sitting in was like a nightmare that you never forgot. He had asked for two queen beds out of habit, but knowing that he would be the only one there tonight.

He listened to his mother worry about him, and he gave her some reassurance. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he listened to her voice. He had never heard anyone worry about him like this. It was nice to know what it felt like. She finally gave up and let him say goodnight to Andrew and Lilly. Once he hung up the phone he fell back onto the bed letting the tears roll down his face, but not crying. He was stronger than that.

Closing his eyes he thought about the last two months. Surprisingly enough they were great. Barbeques as his parents house on the weekends, and watching Andrew in his little league games. He was glad he got to have some normalcy before he died.

There was only one thing he regretted. He wanted to see Aly one last time. Not the Aly had been with for the last few months, he wanted to see the Aly he loved, the one carrying his baby. She had promised to be there for him when his time came, and now there was no way he could see her.

888888

_"Are you sure this is it?" Jo asked as Sam pulled into a run down warehouse district. She looked around at the __abandoned warehouses, each one looking worse than the next. Turning a corner her fears were confirmed when the Impala came into view. _

_"Come on," Sam told her killing the engine and running into the warehouse. Jo followed closely behind him. She nearly choked when the stench of the place hit her. Sam followed the light comi__ng from deep in the warehouse. _

_All of his suspicions were proved to be right as he and Jo stood in the open room of the warehouse. There were __bodies hung by their wrists, most looking rubbery and drained of all blood. Sam knew what was behind __this,__ he just couldn't believe his brother had come here looking for hope. Jo gasped loudly as she saw her brother-in-law's limp body. _

_"Sam," Jo __screamed as she stood eyes wide at the site of Dean. _

888888

A loud knocking drew Dean out of his sleep. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He walked over to the door opening it without checking the peephole. He didn't really care who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked his older brother walking through the door before turning to face him.

"How did you find me?" Dean asked.

"I tracked your cell phone." Sam said, but moved on quickly not wanting to get off topic. "Dean, Aly is worried about you. And Mom's a wreck. You scared the crap out her. What's going on with you?"

Dean wanted to tell him everything, but knew this Sam wasn't going to believe him. "I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself. Come on Sam. Andy and Lilly are a handful. I just wanted to have a night,…"

"So you freak out your wife and mother, for a night of peace. Dean, that doesn't sound like you." Sam looked at his brother with disappointment. Dean knew the expression well, and a part of him felt relieved to see it.

"You're right." Sam looked at him with suspicion. Dean picked up his keys and headed out the door, Sam following him closely.

Dean found himself in a similar situation. He had been in this warehouse before with Sam looking around in shock. It was almost heart breaking, watching Sam wonder around after his older brother thinking he'd finally lost it. Dean took a deep breathe and braced him for the emotional battle he knew would come.

"Dean," Sam said as he finally came to a stop in front of his brother. "What's going on? What are we doing here?"

"Come on, you can drop the good brother act. I know what's going on, and I know what I'm going to do. I'm leaving Sam. I'm going home." With that said Dean pulled out the knife he'd kept hidden and poised it in front of her chest.

"Daddy!" Lilly's small voice rang out in the hollow warehouse. The girl came flying at him. Dean dropped his knife catching his baby in his arms. "Don't leave me." Andrew appeared at his side, the expression on his face was a dead match to the face Dean had pulled every time his father had told him he was leaving for a hunt.

The family came in chunks, all of them standing near him, pressuring him to stay with them and be happy. All of them except one that is.

Aly stood with her arms wrapped around herself. The look on her face said everything he needed to hear. She loved him. She only wanted him to be happy. For the first time in the months he'd been here, she looked like his Aly. She bit her bottom lips lightly, letting the tears that had formed in her eyes fall freely down her face. She caught his stare, and with a long blink she lowered her eyes, and pulled her son away from his father. Lilly watched her mother's action with worry, knowing she wasn't going to stop her dad from leaving. "Mommy, no!" She cried out, pulling everyone's attention to her.

"Do what's right son." John's said as she pulled his granddaughter out of Dean's arms with little effort. Lilly put up a fight, but John held her tightly. "You know what to do."

The group looked on with sadness as Dean raised the knife once again. Then beginning softly a clap can be heard from around a distance. "It's heartbreaking." A voice calls out before its form appeared. "These people really love you, and you're just going to leave them? For what? This is the best life you're ever going to have Dean." The crossroad demn from before said coming around him. She stepped in front of his family. Her black eyes sent a chill down his spine, but he wasn't going to let it show.

"What do you want?"

"That's easy, your soul." She cocked her hear to the side, eyeing him slowly. "It's time, honey. No running, no quick fix, just a one way trip to the fire pit below."

Aly caught his gaze again, and in her eyes he saw everything. Suddenly everything made sense. He was supposed to die today. He was supposed to stop running and own up to everything that's happened in his life. And surprisingly, he could do it with her standing there with a tear stained smile on her face.

Walking over to her he pulled her into a hug and kissed her as if it was the last time he'd ever see her, and a part of him knew it would be. "You sure about this?" He whispered into her ear, causing her to let out a choked laugh. She pulled his lips to hers once more.

"Ninety percent sure," She whispered against his lips with a slight hint of uncertainty, but he brushed it off. He let her push him away, out of her arms. The last thing he remembered wasn't the pain or the shierks from around him, no it was seeing Aly wince taking in a deep breath before turning away, and hiding in Sam's arms.


	24. The Wrong Decisions

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Wrong Decisions

Aly sat in a wooden chair next to a still hospital bed. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes spoke volumes. It's not like it even mattered. She looked at the man lying still under the starchy white sheets. She refused to touch him, they had told her to hold his hand or talk to him, and it could help him wake up faster. He didn't deserve her reassuring touch. He didn't deserve her tearful eyes.

"Aly," Sam's voice called to her from the door. She barely turned her head to glance at him. "How's he doing?" She brushed off his comment with a stiff jaw and slight eye roll. That's all she'd heard. 'How was Dean? I'll tell you, he's lost so much blood that he can't wake up. And he tried to kill himself, leaving me completely alone.' Aly thought to herself. "That bad, huh?" Sam said taking a seat opposite her.

Aly looked at him for a moment before turning away. This was too hard for her. She was too young, too selfish to be in this situation, this relationship.

"I'm leaving him" Aly whispered. She wasn't really telling Sam, more like Dean. She figured if her reassuring words would wake him, her threats would too.

"What?" Sam asked harshly.

Aly looked up at him lazily. "Why don't you ask me how I'm doing Sam? My 'husband', and believe me I'm using that word so loosely today, is lying in a hospital bed. I'm seven months pregnant, and he decides he wants to check out early." Aly told her brother-in-law. Sam leaned on his knees looking over at her with concern. "What the hell was I thinking?" Aly asked through tears. She was tired of sitting still and pretending to be fine. "I can't do this. I can't have this baby. I have to raise it all on my own. Dean won't be there. Why did I think it was going to be okay? There is no way out of his deal. He's going to die today or another month, either way he's going to be leaving me alone with our baby." Aly's sobs began to rack her body.

"Is that how you really feel?" Sam had to ask.

Aly wiped her eyes carelessly. "Yeah, I have to leave him. I'm not strong enough to wait for him to leave me. It's better to leave on a bad note you know?" She whispered, pushing herself out of her chair. Sam thought about getting up to help her, but she didn't want him too. "For the record, I loved him more than anyone in my life. And you weren't too bad yourself." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before heading for the door.

"Call me when he's born." Sam told her watching her walk out of his life like most women did, voluntarily or not. He supposed this was the best way to end it.

888888

_Dean, _

_I'm sorry. You know more than anyone, that I'm not the strongest person when it comes to personal responsibility, but I think it's time I grow up. You took care of me, and protected me from everything. But y__ou're leaving soon, and I can't be there. I can't watch you get taken away from me. You probably think I'm just looking for an easy out, but baby, I'm giving you one. _

_I may not be strong, but you're not that strong either. You needed me, more than I needed you. You asked me to be there with you, just so you could have me in the end. Well this is the end. At least for __you__ it is. _

_Remember when we first met? __I went back to that hotel __room __with you all those months ago because you seemed so confident and __carefree. I stayed with you because you loved me, and you would do anything to make me happy. I married you because you wanted__ me__ to. I'm leaving you because you're keeping me down. When I'm with you, I'm not Aly anymore. I want to be that adventurous,__ confident, selfish girl again._

_You're amazing. I'm sure I'll always love you, but in all honesty, I love all of you. I love the way you find you make me laugh. I love the way you're so sure of yourself, but at the same time second guessing everything you do. I love the way you find your every emotion, but I saw them. I saw your soul. I am in love with everything that makes you Dean. _

_I won't forget you, but you won't be on my mind all the time. Dean Winchester will be a dream. One I had when I was young and fragile. _

_I love you, Alyson H. Winchester _

Sam read over the letter once more. He quickly wiped at the tears that were threatening to spill over his eyelids. He was surprised at the honesty Aly put into the letter. She had asked him to give it to Dean when he woke up, but Sam couldn't bring himself to do that. It was going to break Dean's heart. He watched the hours ticked by, and Sam thought his brother was never going to wake up. A part of him thought it was a better way to go instead of waiting for a hell hound to tear him to shreds, but it still meant leaving him all alone.

Sam finally decided to read the letter to Dean. He just wanted to speak. Sitting alone for the passed few hours, Sam just wanted to hear his voice, or bring another sound into the room other than the monitors beeping with Dean's heart. "Aly told me to give this to you when you wake up, but I'm getting bored here, and you don't seem to be waking up anytime soon. So here it is: Dean, I'm sorry. You know…" As Sam read the words in the letter finally began to sink in. Aly was just trying to move on. She wanted to have a life after Dean. Sam was almost jealous, she could move on and forget, but he would never forget his big brother.

With Sam unaware, Dean had woken up. He had been listening since the beginning. He'd missed Aly, but he knew Sam had been sitting there waiting for something. Once his brother began reading her letter, Dean decided it would be better to stay unconscious. He wished he still was. It would have been better than listening to Aly's confessions. She had moved on, which he wanted for her, but he just expected to be gone when she decided to take the next step.

His wrong decision had hurt him most of all. Sam finally realized that he was really going to leave, and Aly finally saw what he really was. She knew what he hid, and to be honest, he didn't even know himself as well as Sam and Aly did. They had a way of seeing right through him.

He wanted Aly to always see him as this strong man protecting her, at least that's who he tried to be for her. It wasn't until she wrote it down that he realized how weak he had actually been. He was using her to keep himself alive. She was the only thing keeping him from becoming reckless. She was his rock, and in turn she was being crushed.

She was going to be a mother because they weren't careful, he wasn't careful. She was loosing a husband because he thought he wanted to see what married life was like before he died. She wasn't the same girl he'd flirted with in that filthy bar. She was a chained version of that girl. He had chained her for his own selfish reasons, and she'd let him. She was too afraid to loose him, and ended up loosing herself and him.

"…Alyson H. Winchester." Sam finished, setting the paper on the bed.

"Sam," Dean finally spoke. Surprisingly to both boys, Sam wasn't overjoyed to hear his brother speak. He simply stayed where he was waiting for Dean to continue. "I'm not dying."

"Dean," Sam tried to stop him. He wasn't in the mood to hear more lies and empty promises.

"She's right. I can't see her again. But I want you to be there when the baby comes. And you should be in their lives. Just stop by occasionally. I think it would be good for you, and them. I don't want to hold you down too." Dean finished. Sam looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. "Go get a doctor and some coffee, you look like hell." Sam did as he was told, leaving Dean alone.

Dean stared at the ceiling. He wanted to forget the passed year. He wanted to pretend he never met Aly. He didn't want to know what it felt like to love someone so completely. His father had, and Sam had, but that was one thing Dean thought he could do without. He now knew what they had gone through loosing the women they loved. It must be a Winchester trait. He had to experience this feeling to keep him going, to keep him hunting.

He continued staring at the ceiling, praying for a miracle. He prayed for something to happen. Anything to make him forget her. He didn't have to wait long before he realized how right she was. He needed her, and he didn't even realize it until she was already gone.

He picked up the paper to read over again. He traced her name with his fingertips. She was a Winchester: emotionally destroyed, stubborn, and brutally honest when need be. He ran his left palm over his red and tear stained eyes. Half way through the action he stopped and caught sight of his ring. Slowly he moved it from his left hand to his right. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, having a constant reminder of her, but it was also a reminder of his family out there that needed protecting more than anyone else. And he was going to make sure nothing ever happened to them.

He was going to take their wrong decisions, and live with them. It was time to be strong.


	25. From The Outside

Chapter Twenty-Five: From The Outside

_Almost a Year Later_

Sam stopped the Impala outside of the new Roadhouse. He stood next to the car for a few minutes, taking in the images of Aly and Jo cleaning the tables. He let a smile grace his lips before he walked over and pulled the door open. He had made it a habit of making a big entrance, letting everyone there know he had come back. He swung the door open quickly, stepping subtly into the room, and there he waited for the most important inhabitant of the Roadhouse.

Aly let out a small laugh, but continued her cleaning. Jo stopped and leaned against the bar to watch the show. Sam didn't move, and he ignored all low comments and giggles from the Harvelle woman. His eyes were glued to the back side of the bar.

"You know, this process might go a little quicker if you go back there." Aly's voice rang from behind the bar. She wiped off her hands and quickly headed to the back rooms.

Jo smiled at her sister and walked over to Sam giving him a big hug. "It's been awhile brother." She said playfully slugging him in the arm. "We've missed you around here. There's no one to pull the whiskey bottles off the top selves." Sam smiled at her comment, but his attention was pulled away at the familiar sound of tiny giggles.

Aly pulled her baby out of her arms, the child's feet kicking before they even hit the ground. Sam smiled at this and moved a little closer, making it a smaller gap for the eleven-month-old to walk. The sound of hard foot steps sounded throughout the empty bar. Ellen stopped counting the money, more interested in her grandchild. Jo stepped back to stand by her sister. She loved watching the glow Sam got when he saw the little Winchester.

Sam's smile got bigger, if possible, when little arms tried to wrap themselves around his neck. He picked up the practically weightless child, balancing the tiny frame in one arm. "Hey buddy, you miss me?" He asked. Aly rolled her eyes, beginning to get tired of the all too familiar greeting. The child giggled and buried the big baby smile in his shoulder. "Me too," He whispered into dark blond hair.

Sam pulled out a toy from his jacket pocket causing Aly to raise her hands in defeat at this. "My child is going to be spoiled because of people like you, and my mother, hell even Jo dotes does whatever he says. I just don't get it. He's got all of you wrapped around his little finger."

"He knows how to use it too." Ellen added as she went back to counting the money.

"He's perfect, Aly." Sam said placing his nephew on the ground to play with the car he'd gotten him. He always brought him something he knew Dean would have given him. Sam remembered the toys his father use to get them, hot wheels cars and toy soldiers. Sam had given him a some toy soldiers once, but Aly hid them about a day later.

"He better be. Half a day of labor, I expect my baby to be flawless." Aly eyed her son with an appreciative smile. "He's got his daddy's eyes. And temper, you should have seen the fit he threw last night."

"He's a Winchester alright." Jo added as she continued clearing beer bottles off the tables.

888888

Sam glanced out the window quickly, not wanting anyone to read into his actions. He picked up Nate, tossing him into the air. He watched his uncles laugh at him, laughing along with him, knowing Sam was going to toss him out of his arms and into the sky once more. He always did.

Nate turned his head to look outside the window. He was always curious to see if the same man followed his uncle here every time. He'd seen him once, there was no mistaking that, but instead of being frightened like a child his age should have been. He was excited. It was the man from his mother's pictures.

Sam noticed his nephew's attention drawn away from the group and focused on the window. He glanced out, searching for something that could have caught his eyes, but he found nothing. "You want to go outside?" He asked, before looking at Aly for the answer. She nodded her approval, knowing it was a balmy summer night and Nate would love spending time with Sam.

Sam closed the door cautiously, before looking around. He didn't put Nate's feet on the ground until he knew everything was safe. Before he had time to react he was already heading down the porch toward the Impala. Sam's longer legs caught up with him quickly, but he was amazed at the fact that he'd found his secret so quickly.

Sam slowed down, and once he rounded the back of the Impala, there leaning casually against the trunk was his brother, holding his little boy in his arms for the first time. Nate clung to him as if he were going to fall if he let go. Sam just stood there stunned.

"Dean," Sam began, but he had no idea what he was going to say.

"Daddy!" Nate squealed with a smile, giving Dean a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sam watched as his brother held his son against him. Aly had been right, Nate looked exactly like his dad.

Sam leaned next to his brother, watching Nate. They stood there and talked. They pretended like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they'd done it a thousand times before. Nate didn't seem to mind. Both men never took their eyes off him as he played with the buttons on Dean's jacket, and the moved his attention to playing with his necklace.

888888

"What do you think they're doing out there?" Aly asked glancing out the window for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. She couldn't see Nate, and only half of Sam's back was visible. She had seen Nate wobble off the porch, but she had no idea who or what had caught her son's attention so quickly.

"Aly, calm down. Sam's watching him. He'll be fine." Ellen reassured her daughter, although she too had been keeping a watchful eye on the window.

"Aly, can I ask you something?" Aly turned her attention away from the window and looked at her sister. Jo had been sitting in one of the booths next to a window. She too had been guilty of checking on Nate, but she also knew what the other too Harvelle woman didn't. She knew who else was out there. "Does he know about him?" Ellen quickly glanced at her daughters.

Aly looked from Jo to her mother. She knew they were both curious, but lately she felt that is was easier to ignore that past. But looking from her mother to her sister, she knew they were worried about her and just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Letting out a low sigh followed by a smile, Aly sat down across from Jo. She didn't start talking until her mother joined them. "He knows." Aly started with a sly smile on her face. "I've got a picture of us, from a while back, I show to him. He's got it in his crib. I had to tell him."

"You're doing better than I did." Ellen admitted wrapping an arm around Jo, smiling across the table to her eldest daughter.

"I have bad days. I just look at Nate and know I have other things to worry about." Aly said glancing out the window smiling when she saw Nate sliding down the back window of the Impala into Sam's arms.

"Did you love him?" Jo asked laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I loved him. I loved the man he was. The stranger in the end wasn't Dean, he was someone else entirely. If I could go back, I would have just left him that morning. But something happened and I just wanted to stay. I wanted to wake up in his arms." Aly recalled the first night she'd spent with Dean. The look on her face was one of sadness and confusion. "I fell for a hunter." Aly laughed off her other emotions.

"The best of us do." Ellen told her taking Aly's hand in hers.


	26. More Than A Hunter

Chapter Twenty-Six: More Than A Hunter

"This isn't right, Dean." Sam tried to tell his brother. He hated lying to the women that were now his family. He also wanted Nate to have his dad back.

"What do you want me to do? Walk in there and tell her I've been alive all this time, but lied about it? She'll kill us both. Besides it was a fling." Sam looked at his brother unbelievingly.

"You really think that?" Sam asked picking up Nate. "Try talking to her, Dean. You owe her that much." Sam left him with that. He walked back into the Roadhouse with Nate. Dean stayed where he was contemplating what he'd just said to his brother. Aly wasn't a fling. She had been the farthest thing from a fling, hell, he married her.

888888

The Roadhouse was packed wall to wall. Since Ellen had reopened it, hunters seemed to flock from no where just to come in and see the beautiful Harvelle women again. Jo ran around the bar handing out drinks and talking to old friends. Aly stayed behind the bar handing out drinks, Nate was sitting back there with her, enjoying himself in his little playpen. She put on her biggest smile and pretended there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be.

Sam walked into the Roadhouse catching a quick glance of Jo and Aly. He looked behind him and saw Dean walking across the parking lot. He decided it was easier to face Aly in a crowded bar with dozens of hunters than alone.

Jo ran over to Sam, quickly glancing at Dean walking in the door. "You're both idiots!" She yelled over the music. "What the hell do you think you're doing…" the music suddenly got softer, slowing down. Jo turned around to look at her sister at the bar, but Aly wasn't there anymore. Instead she was walking around collecting empty beer bottles. Dean moved away from the other two and walked in her direction. "Dean!" Jo called after him, but he wasn't turning back now.

Aly pushed her way to the bar again, placing the empty bottles in front of her mother so she could throw them out. She leaned over to glance down at Nate playing with his teddy bear. She clicked her tongue to get his attention, his big green eyes lit up at the sight of his mom. Over the music Aly heard a familiar name being called, but she brushed it off, she'd heard his name thousands of times in the past year.

Ellen looked behind her daughter, her eyes growing wide at the appearance of Dean. Aly noticed her mother's reaction and turned swiftly around. She cane face to face with the last person she ever thought to see again. She took in his familiar scent, his old leather jacket, and every aspect that was her Dean.

"You look good." His voice filled her ears like she remembered. She stared at him, her heart thumping in her ears. He didn't notice her hesitation. "God I missed you," he whispered to her, placing his hands of her hips, lightly pulling her body against his. Aly's eyes swam over him, tears forming while her mind finally convinced itself that this was her husband.

"Dean," she said his name in a slow whisper, like she did most nights. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies close together. She held onto him, afraid if she let go he'd disappear again. He let out a deep husky laugh, one she felt vibrate through her body. Dean lifted her slightly off the ground, squeezing her tightly. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have her body against his. Once her feet hit the ground again, Aly came back to her senses. "Damn it, Dean," Aly pushed him roughly away from her. His smile faded and concern covered his face. "Outside," Aly told him pulled his hand behind her.

As the couple made their way out of the bar, Aly sent a glare towards her sister and brother-in-law. The door slammed shut behind them, blocking out the curious stares and blaring music. "And I thought you'd be happy to see me, baby." Dean teased, but Aly only shook her head at him. She walked the length of the porch, collecting her thoughts.

"Dean, you died." She said bluntly turning to face him again. He could tell this was going to be harder than he thought.

"No, Aly I just…" He started, but Aly interrupted him quickly.

"You were gone for a year." Her voice got louder now, and the sweetness he loved disappeared and was replaced by the anger he also recognized. "I had a baby, helped build a bar, and moved on. Where the hell were you?" Aly asked, the tears in her eyes were threatening to fall down her face, but she tried her best to remain strong.

"Alyson," He said moving towards her. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me gone. The letter you left me," Aly bit her lip to stop the quivering. "I would have come sooner if I knew that's what you wanted. The last thing I wanted to do was make things worse for you. I love you."

"God, you are so lucky." She said regaining her strength. "You have no idea," Aly walked towards him purposefully. She reached him and pulled him into a kiss. She'd dreamed about this many times, but it was so much better than she'd imagined.

Dean lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed this most of all." Dean whispered against her lips. Aly felt a smile cross her pink lips, she too missed their long nights of no sleep and the casual kisses he would give her. "You're one of the greatest things to happen to me."

Aly pulled away from his lips, staring him in the eyes. He noticed the playful gleam in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen since he'd met her. "Honey, I'm the best damn thing that's ever happened to you." She said simply. "Think about where you'd be if you didn't have me. You'd probably be dead." Aly told him letting go of him. She leaned against the door, a seductive smile gracing her lips. "I get off in fifteen minutes. There's this cheap hotel about ten minutes from here." She said opening the door. Dean hadn't moved, "That is, if you're interested." He took a few giant steps and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. Aly's laughter caught the attention of her loved ones, but her mind was only on the man behind her.

"You're kidding me right? I haven't had sex in almost a year. You're getting off now." Aly's laughter became uncontrollable. Dean pulled her back out the open door, throwing her over his shoulder. Ellen watched as her daughter was taken away. Ellen hadn't seen Aly that happy since she showed up at Bobby's house. Sam and Jo went back to talking, both of them paying more attention to the baby sitting 

between them, then the couple leaving. Nate would finally have the family none of them had before. He was going to be fine.

888888

"You know, some things will still have to change." Aly said, running her hand up Dean's bare chest. "No more selling your soul for one thing." She smiled, and then continued on more seriously. "You're going to have to be more than a hunter. We have a baby to raise, and a family that I want to keep together."

"Aly, I know. I'm not doing anything stupid." He told her leaning in to kiss her.

"You say that, but I know I'm going to have my hands full. Nate is a miniature you. I'm too young to have to worry about both of you."

"You really think he's just like me?" Dean asked her honestly. He couldn't wait to get to know his son.

"A spitting image, unfortunately. He'll love you." She said running both her hands up his chest and pulling his forehead down to hers. "You're the one that's getting up in the middle of the night to stop the crying. You owe me." He smiled at her seriousness.

"I'm going to get us a house. One with a big yard so I can teach Nate how to play ball, and I'll teach him how to ride a bike. You can have a big kitchen, and a steam shower, one that fits us both." He winked at her. Aly couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Everything she'd imagined her and Dean having was finally coming true.

"And how do you expect to buy this house, Mr. Winchester? Last I checked hunting wasn't a paying gig."

"It isn't, but I can open a garage close to the bar. I won't hunt as often."

"A real family man, huh?" Aly thought about the possibilities. Maybe this could work, she thought. "Okay, but you can't stop hunting all together. Maybe when Nate's older,"

"I was thinking about eight, and I'll teach him some stuff. I don't want to get him started as early as Sam and me." Aly's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait a minute. I didn't say anything about Nate hunting." Aly told him shocked he'd even suggest it.

"You don't want him hunting?" Dean looked almost hurt.

"I think we have many years to fight about this." Aly winked at him, she curled up next to him. Dean held onto as she fell asleep. He thought about everything he had prayed for over the past year. Becoming more than a hunter wasn't going to be a problem. He'd been a hunter since he was six years old. He knew it was going to be nice to not have to worry about monsters all the time. He'd have a home to come back to, instead of a cheap hotel room. "I love you." Aly whispered through her sleep.

"I love you, too." Dean said. He laid his head in the crook of her neck and let sleep take over his body. Tomorrow was going to be a different day. He was going to be a different man. He was finally going to have everything he thought he'd never have.

Aly was right, she was the best damn thing in his life, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, or his son.

* * *

That's it!! I'm sorry it took so long, but I lost my motivation with the lack of Supernatural epis. But this is the end of The Best Damn Thing...I hope you enjoyed the ride!! S.K.


End file.
